Devil Warrior Volume 2
by gunman
Summary: The continuing adventures of Shinji Ikari and his life as a Devil under Rias Gremory, aside his love Akeno, his protectorate Asia and his familiar Rei. Chapter 5 edited now.
1. Loves Promise

_**DEVIL WARRIOR VOLUME 2  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: The continuing adventures of Shinji Ikari and his life as a Devil under Rias Gremory.

My thanks to Reisfriend for the majority of content for this first chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Loves Promise**

Shinji Ikari awoke to the feeling of a soft body hugging against him and when his eyes saw that his head was being hugged against the chest of his master Rias Gremory, he smiled lightly.

Rias had defeated Akeno in a game of Blackjack and got to sleep with him, and as usual she used him as a hug pillow.

Not that he minded as he had started to enjoy getting hugged against his sexy masters nude body, which felt pleasant and her smell was also relaxing.

It had been 2 weeks since the battle against Riser Phenex, the arrogant and elitist Devil who was supposed to marry Rias and unite their houses, only to have been defeated thanks to Shinji's special ability to absorb his powers. (In Riser's case his stamina that fueled his healing abilities) Since then, Rias had been even more affectionate to Shinji, kissing him whenever she felt the urge, and insisted most of the time that he take a bath with her.

This lead to the discovery that Rias was indeed selfish when it came to things she wanted, and she wanted to spend as much time with Shinji as she could. This made Issei jealous, and there were even rumors that he was two-timing Rias and Akeno.

Shinji and the said girls didn't care what people were thinking about them, since he was happy to have people who loved him and he could love them in return.

He recalled the time when Venelana had come to visit with Grayfia and Millikas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(FLASHBACK)

Lady Venelana Gremory was talking with Rias in the kitchen while Grayfia and Millikas were talking with Akeno, Asia and Shinji.

"Rias, do you realize what you have done?" Venelana asked her daughter.

"I simply settled the matter with Riser through a Rating Game. He wins, I marry him. I win, I don't marry him. As simple as that. And the Rating Game is used for settling matter such as this one." Rias answered.

"While that is true, there has never been a Rating Game where two High-Class Devils fought over an arranged marriage. There has been Games where two devils fight to see which one marries the daughter of another family, but never has a daughter fought to not marry the one who was selected for her." Venelana said.

"Is it too much to ask that I be able to choose the one I marry myself?" Rias asked.

"You do know that many of the family heads are sticklers for traditions and it is a tradition that the head of the family chooses the one most suited to marry the next heir. Your resistance, which seemed futile for everyone, actually got you out of it, and it would have caused the other families the shun our clan because our daughter apparently doesn't care about the future of devils. But your brother and father managed to settle this matter in a way that our clan won't face a crisis of reputation and get renounced by the clans we collaborate with." Venelana said sternly.

"The tradition is antiquated! The next heir should be trusted enough to choose the one he/she marries!" Rias stated.

"And while that is very forward thinking, it is not so right now." Venelana said with an exasperated sigh. "Rias, my daughter, this whole thing might seem like special treatment, but this is as far as you can go right now. If there is another arranged marriage for you, then you can't object." Venelana said.

Rias sighed, annoyingly upset. Being a noble was a real pain sometimes.

"But I am proud of you Rias." Her mother said.

Rias looked at her, shocked to hear her say that.

"I didn't like Riser either, and the idea of him marrying you and treating you like an object was something that caused me many sleepless nights. I objected to the idea when it was suggested, but I didn't have authority over the matter. But you made it through the battle with Shinji's help and won. Now I don't have to worry about my daughter being unhappy." Venelana assured and Rias looked like she was going to cry.

(In the living room)

"You were incredible Shinji onii-sama!" Millikas shouted in an excited tone.

Shinji blinked when the son of Maou called him onii-sama.

"Rias Onee-sama defeated Riser thanks to your power." He said cutely.

Then Shinji remembered Akeno mentioning one time that Millikas had a habit of calling Rias and her servants as big brothers and sisters.

"I also wish to congratulate you for making something that was thought to be impossible possible." Grayfia said.

"Thank you Grayfia-sama." Shinji replied simply, blushing a little.

"Truly your power is surprising. I have met many powerful Devils, but I have never met a low-class Devil with a power that makes defeating a Phenex possible. You should be proud for showing Riser that even he can be defeated." Grayfia complimented.

"But you didn't blow something up!" Millikas pouted/whined at Shinji.

"I will blow something up in the next Rating Game Millikas-sama." Shinji felt weird when an eight-year old noble was pouting at him for not blowing something up. "But Akeno-chan blew up the gym. Wasn't that good?" He asked.

"It was, but I wanted to see how _your_ power works. But the way how you used that whip to the defeat that knight was cool." He said.

"Thank you. But it was Akeno who actually defeated Siris. She would have eliminated me with her speed. I hadn't promoted myself yet." Shinji said.

Before anyone could say anything more, a hand landed on Shinji's shoulder and he turned to look.

"Shinji, come with me." Venelana said.

"Mother, you can't talk with my servant without me!" Rias protested.

"I have something to tell him and it is for him alone." Venelana countered and Rias couldn't object to that, because she didn't want to anger her mother.

Because most of her servants had lost their families in a wrong way, Rias had come to treasure the fact that she had a family all her life.

Venelana took Shinji by the wrist and lead him to the bedroom where he slept with Akeno.

Inside the room, she conjured several seal all around the room to prevent anyone from hearing what they said and no one could teleport in either.

She turned to face Shinji, who was a little confused and nervous about what was to happen. Mostly since he didn't know what was to happen.

"Shinji-kun, what do you think about my daughter?" She asked with a serious face.

Due to their difference in status, Shinji had to speak truthfully. But he would have done so even if he didn't have to.

"I love Rias because she saved me from my rather terrible life, and treats me like a person. She doesn't make me do things I don't want to and she has my best interest at heart. I wish I could have met her a lot earlier, but I am happy to serve her and make sure that she is happy." He answered.

"Did you want her to marry Riser?" She asked.

"If she wanted to marry him, I wouldn't have objected. But I didn't want her to marry him because we both agreed that Riser would only use us, not caring about our opinions or wants. We would have become someone else's property We would have been miserable." He answered.

"And you would do anything for her?" She asked.

"I would. She's done more for me than anyone in my old life ever did." He answered.

Venelana smiled as she moved to Shinji and pulled him into a hug.

Shinji felt her motherly care and it made him melt.

"I really hope that you become a High-Class Devil, Shinji-kun, so you can marry Rias. Someone like you is someone I want my daughter to marry." Venelana told him lovingly.

Shinji made a questioning noise for that statement.

"Riser was someone I didn't want my daughter to marry but there wasn't anything I could do about it. My daughters happiness is something that is very important to me, and you Shinji can make her happy. Rias once told me what her ideal husband would be and you fit the description." she said to him.

"I fit the description of her ideal husband?" Shinji asked.

"That's right. So I want you to become stronger and when you become a High-Class devil, would you marry Rias?" Venelana asked.

"I love Akeno as well." He replied.

"Devils can have other wives as well. You could marry Rias and Akeno, and even Asia if you wanted." Venelana said, still not releasing him.

"This is still quite sudden, asking me if I want to marry your daughter." He said hesitantly.

"I understand. But I'm sure that in time you will want to marry her." She said and released him.

Venelana then made the seals disappear and they walked out of the room.

"Don't tell Rias what I told you." Venelana ordered.

"I won't." He replied.

(END OF FLASHBACK)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Uunnn..." Rias moaned in her sleep as his face rubbed against her skin.

She opened her eyes and looked to see her servants head in her cleavage.

"Morning Shinji-kun. You slept well?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"Of course. Having my sexy and affectionate master as my hugging pillow is the best." He teased back, which would have surprised anyone from his old life.

Rias giggled from his statement. "Oh, so you were using me as your hug pillow instead of the other way around?" She said and moved on top of him.

"But what should we do now? Maybe some bonding with my cute slave would be good before we have to get up." She stated before she kissed him on the forehead and then to his lips.

Shinji kissed her back and combed his fingers through her silky hair. She gave into the kiss and moaned from the feeling that was fairly new to her.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"You have become a really good kisser Shinji. Your lessons with Akeno have paid off."

"And with you as well." He countered.

She was about to kiss him again when the door opened and Akeno came in, enveloped in a pale gold aura. She was not pleased with the scene in front of her.

"Buchou, it's time for Shinji's morning training." She stated and pulled Shinji out from under her. A feat that shocked Shinji as well as Rias.

"Mou! I was having such a pleasant morning with my cute Shinji!" Rias whined after flopping down on the bed.

"He might be your servant but he is my lover who makes me happy." Akeno countered, putting herself between Shinji and Rias.

Shinji calmed her by wrapping his arms around her belly hugging her from behind.

"Akeno-chan, I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much for that." he whispered to her.

Akeno calmed down quickly from his soothing words and turned around to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her left leg raising up and coiling around his right leg.

Rias pouted when her Queen got the upper hand in Shinji's affection. Asia came in and saw them. She started to pout harder then Rias.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the morning practice with Asia and Akeno, Shinji was waiting for the class to start once again and he kept thinking about Rias, Akeno and Asia.

All three of them were kind to him, they loved him and he loved them, but he felt like he was betraying Akeno by being nearly intimate with two other girls, even if it was a common thing for devils to have more then one female at the time. Some of his old teachings were still affecting him about monogamy, so he just had to let go of that.

"Ikari." He heard someone say his name.

He looked to see Issei's two human friends glaring at him.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"We want to know how you managed to complete Himejima-senpai's route and have sex with her." Motohama stated, but it was more like a demand.

The people who were in class heard his 'demand' and the part where Shinji had sex with Akeno was a shocking revelation. Boys immediately started plotting assassination attempts and the girls had mixed feelings about their onee-sama's purity being taken.

"My relationship with Akeno-chan is none of your business." Shinji said to them.

Matsuda grabbed his shirt and almost shouted: "It's not right that you of all people would get to bang her!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shinji asked, trying to be civil with them first.

"You're ordinary, boring, simple, uninteresting, dull, and someone I would have pegged as gay." Matsuda said.

"At least I'm not a perverted hentai who has no respect for women, or their privacy, who cries like little girl when a bokken strikes him and his friend." Shinji declared, now trying to piss them off.

"Bastard!" Matsuda growled as he slapped Shinji across the face.

Everyone gasped at what had just happened, now wondering what Shinji would do.

"Get your hands off me!" Shinji ordered in a way Gendo would have.

"And if I don't?" The bald hentai asked, still gripping the front of Shinji's shirt.

Shinji's head flew forward, colliding with Matsuda's nose and causing the bald hentai to not only release Shinji's shirt, but stumble backwards and collapse to the ground, his crushed nose now leaking blood onto his clothes.

"You Punk!" Motohama shouted and tried to hit Shinji, who caught it and with his other hand he smacked the nerds face on his desk.

Everyone just gasped. The boys were reevaluating their assassination plots, and the girls were all but swooning at Shinji's actions.

Off to the side, Asia was getting some feedback about her 'caretaker'.

"Ikari-san finally gave those idiots what they had coming." Katase told her.

"I never thought I would see any boy do that to those hentai's." Murayama said.

"Your boyfriend has a mean headbutt." Kiryu Aika said.

" ..boyfriend?!" Asia stuttered and blushed a little.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After class, Shinji was congratulated and thanked by the girls who had been victims of the hentai's attempts to peek at them, but he was being escorted to the teachers room for questioning. Issei felt great that for once it was his fellow slave who he felt had been too lucky for too long was getting in trouble.

On his way to the teachers room, one of Souna's servant's, the pawn Ruruko Nimura, walked past them and when she saw that Shinji was being escorted by the strict teacher, she immediately started running to her master.

In the teachers room, he asked: "So Ikari, care to explain why you assaulted your classmates?"

"They were harassing me and I asked them to leave me alone, but they wouldn't." Shinji answered.

"So you almost severely hurt them because they refused to leave you alone?" Sensei asked.

"That, and Matsuda slapped me in the face. Motohama then attempted to punch me. They wouldn't listen to reason." Shinji clarified.

"Even so, one of them is bleeding and the other has a possible concussion. This is something that we cannot..." Sensei started, but was interrupted when Souna came in.

"Excuse me." Souna Shitori said.

"Kaichou, what is it?" Sensei asked.

"I came here to hear why Ikari-san is being questioned." Souna answered.

"He assaulted two other student's." Sensei said.

Shinji started to explain why he did that to the members of the Perverted Trio and then Souna did something he wasn't expecting.

"I think we can let Ikari-san go." Souna said.

"Let him go? He needs to be punished for breaking school rules and severely injuring his classmates, even if he was only protecting himself." Sensei protested.

Souna stared at the teacher, her hypnotism washing over him as she spoke.

"He was defending himself from two student's who are infamous for being peeping toms, so he will get off with a warning this time." Souna said.

Sensei just repeated what she said, gave Shinji a warning, and he was allowed to leave with Souna behind him.

"Souna-sama, thank you for helping me out." Shinji thanked her, which made her smirk.

"Of course. If you were expelled, then life wouldn't be as interesting. And I get to ask for a favor from Rias with this." Souna said.

Shinji sweat-dropped. His master wouldn't be pleased with this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Lunch break)

"I am not pleased with you right now Shinji." Rias said with an upset tone, pacing back and forth in front of Shinji and Akeno who were sitting on a bench underneath their favorite tree.

"They started it. And besides, those two deserved it." Shinji tried to protest.

"Maybe they did, but even so I now owe Souna a favor and I hate owing her. She will definitely ask for something that won't please me." Rias said, a tick forming on her head.

"It shouldn't be that bad. Souna won't ask for something that harms Shinji-kun." Akeno tried to help her lover as she held his hand firmly.

"But it will be something that makes me even more upset." Rias said.

"Actually, it will be something that you will find quite pleasant." Souna said, having appeared behind the trio.

"And what is this request then Souna?" Rias asked, preparing to protest if the request involved Shinji.

"My servants and I want a rematch against you and your peerage in a dodge ball game." Souna answered.

Rias looked surprised and relieved at the same time.

"So the defeat left a sour taste in your mouth?" Rias replied.

"Yes. Not only did you get to have familiars first, but Koneko hit Saji in the groin with a ball and Shinji nailed Shinra in the face. So they want a rematch and this time no magic." The Sitri heiress clarified.

Rias thought about this for few seconds. While Shinji had hit Shinra accidently, and Koneko did it on purpose, at least she didn't have to agree to let Souna and her crew have Shinji to themselves for a day. Both she and Akeno would be protesting that one for weeks.

"I accept. When do you want to play?" Rias asked.

"Tomorrow after school. Be prepared to lose, because my servants will not hold back." Souna warned and walked off.

"Well, Shinji, it seems like this time I won't have to put up with you spending time with Souna and her servant's." Rias stated and sipped her can of ice coffee.

"And we get to have some fun winning against Souna in dodgeball." Akeno stated and wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck.

"Exercise like this is much more fun." Shinji added and kissed Akeno, which made Rias jealous.

"Oh. How so Shinji?" Rias asked and it could have been his imagination, but Rias appeared to have one fang sticking out from her mouth when she was upset. (1)

"Because playing against someone else is much more fun then just pushing forward in getting stronger." Shinji explained, which mellowed Rias a bit from her upset mood.

"I suppose, but Shinji, you are going to have to make up for making me this upset." Rias stated, more like demanded.

"And how could I cheer you up?" He asked, having an idea about it.

"You will go out with me to a monjayaki restaurant." Rias said with smirk.

"U..unfair! Shinji hasn't gone out with me yet!" Akeno protested calmly.

"You spend time together every day, and you even had sex with him already. Since I haven't done that with him, I get to go out with him at least once." Rias reasoned. "A date!"

Akeno gritted her teeth. Why couldn't Rias go after Kiba or Issei and leave Shinji to her alone?

Shinji sweat-dropped. Which had become a rather frequent thing, because the girls he loved were getting jealous over him almost every day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Occult Research Club, after school)

Rias and her servants were handling summons with clients with Koneko waiting that her most frequent client Morizawa would summon her. She didn't like the guy much because he always had her do things she found vulgar or childish.

Reynalle returned from her summon in her adult form and leather bikini dominatrix outfit. Sans her wings, of course.

"What did you do this time, Yuuma?" Rias asked the ex-Fallen.

"Haruka wanted me wash her when she took a bath and afterwards had me massage her. If she wasn't a dike, you could give this to Issei." Reynalle answered.

Rias giggled. "And the payment?" she asked.

Reynalle handed Rias a 10,000 yen bill and a pair of gold rimmed glasses.

Rias seemed satisfied with the payment. Just then, Issei materialized into the room with something big and flat strapped to his back.

"Issei, what did you do?" Rias asked her perverted servant.

"This client wanted to share a drink with someone. I might have a hangover tomorrow, but he signed the contract and paid with this expensive painting." He answered and showed her the painting after unwrapping it from the cloth.

Just then, Calawana appeared from a circle in the east wall, wearing an amused smirk. She was also in her adult form and was wearing her trench-coat like top and a matching mini-skirt.

"What happened, Ruko?" Rias asked, wondering about her expression.

"It never ceases to amuse me how happy some poor humans get whenever they get some attention from sexy women. This client of mine wanted to watch a movie while resting his head on my lap." She answered and handed Rias the payment of 50,000 yen.

Rias smirked. Some humans were just so amusingly desperate.

Koneko went to teleport to her client when her GPS device beeped. When she was gone, Kiba and Shinji appeared.

"Kiba, what did you do with Shinji?" Rias asked, curious about her handsome knights request to have Shinji accompany him.

"Those super model sisters wanted to play poker against a pair of devils, and afterwards they wanted to cuddle us while watching television. I didn't think they would like Shinji, but they found him cute." Kiba answered.

Rias sighed. Why was it that women found Shinji cute? Sure she thought he was, but other women doing it irked her.

"And they paid what?" Rias asked.

Shinji handed her an envelope with 124,000 yen. Rias gave Shinji a pleased smile.

A minute later, Asia appeared in the clubhouse, carrying a big bag in her hands. Shinji helped her, which made her smile.

"Asia, your contract?" Rias asked the blond girl.

"I had to heal the clients 3-year old son from a bad fever. They paid with an expensive antique vase." She answered.

"This looks like a Yuan Dynasty vase!" Rias gasped as she examined it. "Well done."

Eventually Koneko came back, wearing her usual neutral expression. Rias noted that this time she didn't look like she had to do something annoying.

"What did you do Koneko?" Rias asked.

"I played a few rounds of a fighting game with Morizawa." She answered and handed her master the rare special edition of a shoujo manga, wrapped in a plastic cover.

"Only Akeno hasn't come back yet. What is she doing right now?" Shinji asked.

Just then Akeno appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi Shinji-kun. Did you miss me?"

Shinji turned around and kissed her, which she returned. He then pulled back and saw what she was wearing. He almost gasped. She was wearing a very revealing sadist outfit. (2)

"Ufufu. You like my outfit Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked, spinning around and allowing her lover to admire her in her skimpy leather outfit that was only a little less than what Reynalle wore. Especially around her waist, which looked like a thong.

Issei had an instant nosebleed. Akeno's voluptuous body was barely covered.

"Ah, somehow it suits you really well." Shinji answered, since he found that his sadistic lover was incredibly sexy like this.

"Fufu, Maybe I could give you the same treatment I gave to my client." She stated sultrily.

"And the treatment was?" He asked, almost fearing the answer.

"A sadistic foot massage." She answered, enjoying her lovers cute reaction of relief.

Meanwhile, Rias was examining the painting Issei brought and noticed that it was indeed an original and not a fake.

"Issei, this painting is worth millions with the right buyer." she said.

"Seriously Buchou!?" Issei gasped.

"Yes. You deserve a reward for getting this. Come with me." She ordered and led him to the bathroom. Issei followed like puppy and was already going through all kinds of scenarios in his head. All of them naughty in nature.

The others wondered what would their master do to the hentai.

In the bathroom, Issei's heart was almost exploding while he waited for his master to reward him.

_Could this be the moment when I experience my first!?_ He shouted in his lust filled mind.

"Take your shirt off Issei." Rias ordered and he hastily did so.

She undid the button of her shirt and took off her bra, exposing her milky white breasts to him.

_Uuuu! They are as beautiful and round as I remembered!_ He recalled and wanted to reach out and fondle them.

"You really love breasts don't you Ise-kun?" Rias asked huskily.

"Hai, I love them!" He replied immediately.

"Then, enjoy this feeling." She said and hugged him.

Issei's mind overloaded when his senses were enveloped by Rias.

The only thing he felt was the sensation of her oppai against his chest and her scent filling his nose. The rest of the world disappeared from his senses.

_O..oo..ooooohhhhhh. Oppai! Buchous oppai! I can't describe this feeling with words! I will treasure this memory for eternity! BUCHOU YOU'RE THE BEST!_ Issei began crying from the most wonderful sensation he had experienced in his life.

_Fufu! Issei's reactions are just too funny._ Rias giggled in her head and thought that if Shinji hadn't joined her peerage, Issei would have been the target of her eternal affection and attention.

Rias released him after a minute and Issei began wobbling in his place like jelly and mumbled: "Buchou, thank you. This wonderful sensation takes all my troubles away. I finally know what woman's body feels like."

Rias giggled. "Issei, you really are so funny. Did you really wanted to so badly know what a woman's body feels like?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Then, work hard and one day you will get lucky with someone." She said and started to get dressed again.

"With you?" He asked.

"Perhaps. As your master I need to reward you and take care of you so maybe I will. One day I might give my first to you, unless you get someone else then." She said, thinking that she still wanted to experience her first with Shinji.

When they returned to the others, Rias called everyone to attention.

"Everyone! Tomorrow we will be playing dodgeball against Souna and on Saturday we will hold the club meeting at Issei's home because this building will be spring cleaned." Rias said.

"Why are we playing dodgeball against Kaichous group again?" Calawana asked.

"I owed Souna a favor and her peerage wanted a rematch in dodgeball. So I agreed, because it's not something costly. Any other questions?" Rias answered.

No one said anything.

"Then this is everything for the day. Prepare for tomorrows' game." Rias said they started to file out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Souna and Shinra were walking out from the school yard, having finished their student council work.

"Kaichou, why did you ask Rias to have a rematch in dodgeball?" Shinra asked.

"My other servants wanted it, and I also wish to defeat Rias." Souna answered.

"Is that the only reason?" The Sitri Queen asked.

"No. I want to see how much Shinji-san has improved in his training. It will also help me to devise a plan to defeat him in the Rating Game when we face Rias." She answered.

"And you are not interested in Shinji-san personally?" Shinra asked.

Souna Sitri was always calm and collected, but when it came to relationships, she was quite inexperienced and talking about it made her a bit nervous, but she managed to answer without stuttering.

"Shinji is interesting. Rias has told me, more like bragged, about what Shinji can do and will do for those he cares about. Which makes me regret it, to no end, that I didn't recruit him." Souna answered.

"I would have preferred to have him as well. He could have taught me how to cook as well as he. And he is rather kind and cute, for a boy." Shinra stated. The Queen had most often found boys rather irksome with their raging hormones and desires to stick their thing inside women. But Shinji, along with Saji to some degree, and Kiba to a more greater degree, were rather tolerable, even pleasant company.

"You're not upset that his cooking is more delicious then yours?" Souna asked, sensing that her Queen had begun to like Shinji a bit.

"No, because it's a fact that there is always someone who is more skilled. And if Shinji were to cook with me, then it would be more...fun." She answered, not finding the right word for it. But she wouldn't have minded if her first romantic experience was with him.

Before Souna could say anything more, she stopped and looked at the two people in white hooded cloaks standing in the corner of the street. Sona noticed the long object strapped to other person back in cloth with a small crest.

"A holy sword?" Souna wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Akeno's Apartment)

Akeno was finishing her homework while Rias was making dinner. However, the mood of the Crimson Ruin Princess was not too happy, as Asia had succeeded in getting all her contracts sighed, and was now enjoying a bath, alone, with Shinji.

While Rias was pleased that Asia could get good results, the drawbacks were that she was getting to spend time with Shinji. But she had agreed to it, so she couldn't simply go back on her word just for her own sake.

Asia and Shinji were relaxing in the warm, herbal-tainted bath when Shinji asked the girl: "Asia, do you miss your old life?"

The blond healer almost gasped when Shinji asked that.

"No, I don't miss my old life. I didn't have any friends or anyone who loved me. I do miss helping people, but I get to help people now if a bit differently." Asia replied with a smile.

"So you don't regret becoming a devil?" Shinji asked.

"No. Because I get to be with you." She answered and turned to look at him with a smile.

Shinji smiled at her, raising his hand to gently caress her cheek. She smiled and blushed at the rather intimate moment they were sharing. He suddenly pulled her into a hug, which made her blush like mad, having her beloved Shinji holding her while they were naked. It was still somewhat new to her but she relaxed soon enough.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Kuou Academy, the next day)

Rias and Akeno were taking their shoes from the locker when Souna appeared next to Rias with Shinra.

"Rias, I have something urgent to tell you." Souna stated.

"Oh? What is it?" Rias asked, seeing that her friend/rival looked even more serious then usual.

"We have to postpone the dodgeball game, and we have to talk about this in my house, since no one can interrupt us there." She explained.

Rias was getting curious as to what could be so important that she had to go to Sounas home where they could talk alone.

"Alright, I'll tell my servants that once they finish their duties they have a day off today. I'll meet you after school at our club." Rias answered.

Souna just nodded and walked to her class. Akeno also got curious about the matter Sona had to discuss in private, and the fact that Asia would get to be alone with Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(After school, Sounas house)

Souna, Shinra, Rias and Akeno were in a sauna which was in the basement of her house and was very spacious with a round seat where at least ten people could fit in and the stove was in the middle of the seat.

Akeno and Shinra, out of the corner of their eyes compared their bodies. Shinra was a bit jealous that Akeno was bustier then her and curvier even. But Akeno thought that Shinra's body was very 'senpai', which was attractive in it's own way and her boobs almost screamed to be fondled. (3)

Shinra managed to hide the expression when she thought about the rumor she heard at school about Shinji having gone all the way with Akeno. The idea that someone put his thing inside her was scary.

Before they had started talking, Rias had also looked over her rivals body and had to hold back her giggling because even if Souna was beautiful, Rias still had the upper hand in appearance and breast size. Souna was only a tad bigger then Koneko in that region.

_Issei would probably love to see this. The four most popular girls of school naked and dripping with sweat. Maybe I could take Shinji to the summer home's sauna, just the two of us._ She thought dreamily.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rias asked.

"Yesterday, I was approached by two affiliates of the church." Souna started.

Rias made a surprised face along with Akeno.

"I haven't seen them in this city for a while. What did they want?" Rias replied.

"They wanted to speak to you." Souna answered.

"Affiliates of the church wanted to meet a devil? You're kidding!" Rias asked.

"I'm not joking Rias. They asked me to ask you if you'd meet them." Souna stated.

"And what did you say?" Rias asked.

"I said that you'd meet them on Monday at your clubroom once it's cleaned up." Souna answered. "But there is one thing that concerns me."

"They had a holy sword with them." Shinra added.

"Church affiliates with a holy sword in this city? What are they doing here?" Rias wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Issei's home)

Two people in white hooded cloaks looked at the home of Hyodou Issei.

"Is this the place?" The one with a holy sword on her back asked.

"It is. I used to come here often before my family moved. I wonder how my childhood friend is doing now." The other one stated with an upbeat tone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, Reisfriend and I have been working on this all week, and hopefully you all enjoyed it. This is only the start of the new story, so please enjoy it as much as possible

Also, below are the numbers for the specific scenes that can be found on the Highschool DxD Wiki gallery pages.

1 - (You know, when an anime character has a cute little fang when she get's mischievous or upset.)

2 - (Check out from highschool dxd wiki Akeno image gallery near the end of the page to see the picture of the outfit)

3 - (You can check out the wiki about Shinra's image gallery to see a picture of her in the sauna.)

And now, Omakes!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (Alternate Version of the Client Summons part of this chapter)

Just then, Shinji returned, looking someone somber.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Rias asked.

"No. Not really." Shinji said.

"Oh? Then why the look?" she asked.

"I just finished the two client summons who wanted almost the same thing, and they gave me the strangest payments." he replied.

"What did the clients want, Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked.

"And what payments did they give you?" Rias asked.

Shinji was hesitant to answer but his master eventually forced it out of him.

"Well, the first client wanted me to pretend I was her son, which meant hugging me a lot. And the second client wanted me to pretend I was his son so he could get that promotion for his job." he said.

Rias and Akeno felt their eyebrows tick at some woman, even a client, hugging up their Shinji.

"Uh... what did they pay with?" Rias asked, trying to regain her composure.

"These keys." he said, taking out two sets of strange looking keys on a keychain.

"Car Keys?!" Akeno gasped as she took one of them. "This is for a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren!"

"And this if for an Aston Martin Vanquish!" Rias gasped, holding up the second key.

Issei's mouth dropped like a fish when he heard that. He was going to have a hangover, and all he got was a painting. Shinji gets to pretend he's someone else's child, and he gets TWO cars? It wasn't fair!

"Great! Two things I can't use yet." Shinji said.

"Well, Shinji, Akeno, you better go and get them and bring them to my summer mansion. The one we used during our training to defeat Riser and his peerage, remember?"

While Rias didn't like the idea of sending Shinji and Akeno off alone together, she knew that Akeno had the best chance of getting the cars back to her summer mansion intact.

"Of course, Buchou!" Akeno said as she snatched the other key, wrapped her arm around Shinji's arm and vanished into a portal.

"AND NO SIDE-TRIPS!" Rias shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"Order!" Souna Sitri declared as she wrapped her hammer on the wooden table

"We are here to discuss the incident that took place on the 7th of this month, involving three students here at Kuou Academy." Souna stated to the student body.

While Sona, being the student body president, was acting as judge, and her queen Shinra was her clerk, the two parties were seated at two tables adjacent to her.

For the defense was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Their client: Shinji Ikari.

For the prosecution was Issei Hyodo. His client: Matsuda and Motohama.

While this might have seemed odd to the two groups of Devils, Issei had actually wanted to do it seeing as 1-the pair were his friends, and 2-it would get Shinji into trouble.

The 'courtroom' was filled with the members of Sounas peerage as well as Riass peerage, and several other students and teachers. The students were mostly the kids from their class who were witnesses and audience. The teachers were there to ensure that the students got an education in how an actual court system worked. Souna and Rias had actually 'convinced' them that that was the reason for this 'hearing'.

"Now, Prosecution will make their opening statement. Please begin. And remember, you have one minute to state your case." Souna said.

"Shinji Ikari assaulted two of my friends." Issei stated. "He provoked them by having sexual relations with one of the hottest girls in this school, Akeno Himejima, as well as two-timing her with the other hottest girl in this school, Rias Gremory, when it should have been us that gets the girls. This is nothing special about him and therefore it is a crime that he should get all the attention that we so righteously deserve. Denying us the opportunity to feel up their silky smooth legs, fondling their soft, warm mounds of chest-flesh, sticking out hardened manho-"

"MISTER HYODO!" Souna snapped, banging her gavel. "One more perverted remark like that and I'll have you and your clients fined for contempt!"

"Uh... sorry." Issei said. "I got carried away."

"Defense, your opening statement. You also have one minute." Souna said to the Gremory peerage.

"Shinji Ikari was defending himself from an assault by two students who are known, reputed and admitted perverts who have on numerous occasions violated the privacy of every girl who go to this academy. Furthermore, Motohama and Matsuda are jealous of Shinji because he has an honorable rapport with several females at-"

"We Are Not Jealous!" Motohama and Matsuda shouted.

(BANG, BANG)

"Mr Hyodo, your clients are out of order for disrupting the Defense. You will wait your turn or be held in contempt!" Souna shouted, banging her gavel again.

"Yes. Your honor." Issei snarled under his breath while glaring at his two friends.

(TBC)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

(The Unofficial Rating Game)

Raiser Phenex just stared at Rias Gremory.

"Now you will be mine, my dear Rias." Riser said.

"Not if I can help it!" a new voice declared.

The pair looked over and saw Shinji Ikari approaching them. He leapt into the air and summoned up his Sacred Gear. The second he did, Shinji was garbed in black and silver armor, a flowing red cape behind him, a winged-helmet on his head, and a rectangular Asgardian hammer in his hand.

"Is that..." Riser gasped.

"Mjolnir, the Hammer of Thor. It's Shinji's Sacred Gear!" Rias cried out with laughter.

"FOR RIAS! FOR CLAN GREMORY!" Shinji shouted as he blasted Riser with enough lightning to set fire to a forest.

Riser vanished instantly.

"Huh?" Asia gasped, confused.

"Well, I am his master." Rias shrugged her shoulders.

(For those who don't get this, Thor usually shouts "For Odin! For Asgard!" whenever he charges into battle)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4 (Remember the Omake in Chapter 8 of Devil Warrior Volume I where Shinji drank the magic tea and started to sexually please Rias when she came out from the shower? Here is the continuation for that.)

Akeno and Asia come back from their contract summons duties and find Rias passed out naked on the couch.

"Buchou? What happened?" Asia asked.

"You like... satisfied." Akeno noted.

"Shinji. He... oh, by the Maou's! He's...

"Shinji-kun did this to you?" Akeno gasped.

"Where is he?" Asia asked.

"Behind... you..." Rias moaned weakly.

The two girls were suddenly trapped by Shinji's arms. Akeno on his left, Asia on his right.

"Well, well! Two more beautiful ladies for me to pleasure." Shinji said in a low tone that made Asia quiver.

"Why Shinji-kun! I didn't know you were so... wait. (sniff, sniff) I smell something." Akeno said as she spun around in Shinji's arm and thrust her lips against his, lovingly sucking his tongue. "Ah-Ha! I thought so! You drank the Love Tea!" she asked as soon as she pulled away from him.

"Love Tea?" Asia asked.

"It's the Devil's equivalent of a Love Potion. The only difference is that it makes the person who drinks it incredibly amorous towards members of the opposite sex, as well as gives them nearly unlimited stamina."

"And I will prove that, by making love to you two beautiful ladies." Shinji said as he scooped up the pair and carried them into Rias's private bedroom. Neither of them protested.

Kiba and Issei then wandered into the clubroom. Kiba noticed a small pot of tea off to the corner and went to get a drink, while Issei made his way over to the couch.

The second he saw the naked Rias, his nose exploded with blood, skyrocketing him into the ceiling and knocking him cold. The boy landed behind Rias's desk and was unconscious for the rest of the day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5

An hour later, Souna and Shinra entered the Occult club with a stack of papers.

"Rias, we need to talk to you about your new budget." Souna called out after closing the door.

"Huh? No one's here?" Shinra wondered.

"Souna..." Rias called out from the couch, raising her hand over the back of it.

Souna and Shinra ran to the couch and saw a naked Rias.

"Rias, what happened?" Souna asked in shock.

"Shinji drank magically enhanced tea and changed. He pleasured me until my body turned into jelly." She explained weakly.

"Where is he?" Shinra asked.

Just then, two Gremory crests appeared on the wall, and the Sitri members were pulled on to them.

They both tried to get loose but the magic was too powerful for them break loose.

"Kaichou, fuku-kaichou, I caught you." Shinji appeared and came close to them.

"Shinji, what are you doing!" Souna shouted, noticing that he was naked, his athletic body and raging manhood apparent to them.

"I am simply going to make you feel so good that your bodies can't live without me. And I want to see your serious faces warped in pleasure." He said and went to Shinra first.

"NO SHINJI!" Shinra shouted when her shirt was opened. Her upper body was soon exposed.

"My my Shinra, your body is so beautiful. It's a real sin to keep it hidden from men." Shinji stated and licked his lips.

Shinra gasped when his finger touched her belly, feeling her skin. He trailed it up and cupped her other breast gently.

"GYAAH AH AH!" Shinra gasped in pleasure.

"Fufu, Shinra's face when she feels pleasure is so erotic." He stated. "Let's see if we can make you feel even better."

"W-We?" she asked in confusion.

Just then, Yuuto Kiba walked in.

"Kiba-kun?" Shinra gasped when she saw her secret love. He was also buck-naked and eyeing Shinra was fervent desire.

"Oh, my darling Shinra. I've been waiting for this moment." Kiba said slyly as he approached her.

"Kiba..." she gasped, her eyes quivered in terror when his mouth came closer to her breasts. _He's going to..._ She thought before pleasure filled her body and she could only scream when her love pleasured her.

Souna could only stare when Kiba pleasured her queen by licking and sucking her breasts, fondling her in all the right spots, using his mouth on her sex and finally making love to her so gently that she didn't feel pain, even when it was her first time.

However, this left her vulnerable to Shinji's attack. The Kaichou, having forgotten Shinji, gasped aloud when she felt her own body stripped of clothing and exposed to the young man before her.

"Now kaichou. It's our turn to know pleasure." Shinji said his hands roamed over her body.

"WAIT! DON'T SHINJI! I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY PREPARED!" Souna protested in vain when he felt and marveled her luscious body.

"Kaichou, you should eat something with more nutrients so you could have a bigger chest. But somehow this size suits you well." He complimented and kneeled to fondle her thighs.

"AHH! SHINJI!" She gasped in pleasure.

"Your legs are quite steely, kaichou. I like that." He complimented and licked her inner thighs.

"UAAH! NO SHINJI! DON'T TEASE... AAAAHHHH!" She screamed when she was enveloped in pleasure.

Souna tried to keep her mind from breaking apart when Shinji licked her every sensitive spot and gently sucked her nipples before finally taking her virginity and making her feel pleasure she had only read and heard about.

Ultimately Souna declared that this was not rape, as she knew the effects of the Love Tea only made a person more amorous and not a sex fiend. Shinji pleasured her until she couldn't handle any more. Fortunately, he took her into the bedroom where Akeno, Rias and Asia were waiting for him.

Kiba and Shinra eventually got married because of this incident.

Shinji ended up marrying all four of the she-Devils he had seduced, mostly because they ended up pregnant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 6

Shinji had quit NERV. The incident involving the 13th Angel that had possessed Unit 03 and forced Gendo Ikari's hand in activating the Dummy Plug System that forced Unit 01 to destroy Unit 03 and cripple it's pilot, Toji Suzuhara, had left Shinji completely devastated, not to mention physically and emotionally drained.

He had had enough of NERV, its secrets, its seemingly uncaring personnel, and above all, its ruthless bastard commander that he unfortunately called 'father'.

It was in this that Shinji now found himself wandering the darker parts of Tokyo-3, looking for a way out.

Death, was always a possibility, but Shinji didn't have the guts to take his own life. He wanted to live, but not in this life. He wanted a new life, a different life, away from NERV and all the horrible memories they had given him.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice he was being followed, nor that he had just walked into someone else.

"Oomph!"

"Ohh, ah! Sorry!" Shinji blurted out.

"Watch where you're going, kid." the girl shouted as she glared at him.

"Sorry." Shinji said, noticing that the girl was tall with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had a _bishounen_ face, and if it wasn't for the strange gray and wine-colored school uniform and skirt he would have sworn she was a boy. Maybe a tomboy.

The girl looked over the boy. He was shorter than her, short brown hair, sad blue eyes, and dressed rather simply in a white shirt, black pants and a pair of brown shoes.

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before Shinji lowered his head and walked away.

As he did, something inside Yura sparked and she turned around to stare at him.

"Hey! Something wrong?" the girl asked, racing over to him. "I'm Yura, by the way. Tsubasa Yura."

"Oh. Uh... Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he said to her.

"So, something up? You look like you had a bad day."

"You could say that."

"Maybe I could help."

"I doubt it."

"Oh? Why? You don't know who I am or what I'm capable of."

Shinji looked at her for a few seconds, before his anxiety and depression got the better of him.

He spent the next few minutes telling her all that he knew. He told his story rather quickly, leaving out some details, but Yura was transfixed by his story.

"I think I know someone who could help you."

"You do? Who?"

"My master."

"Master? Are you a slave or something?"

"Servant. But I can understand your confusion."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Not at all. So... shall we go?"

"Uh... okay. Sure."

While Yura lead Shinji to where her master was, the pair were followed by a female figure with blue hair and red eyes.

The blue-haired _bishounen_ tomboy lead Shinji to a lavish mansion on the outskirts of the city. It was here that Shinji was introduced to Yura's master, Souna Sitri.

"So... you're the famous Third Child who pilots one of the giant robots against the Angels." Souna said, the slim and attractive, glasses-wearing girl said.

"I'm... not that famous." Shinji said, mentally cursing Kensuke Aida for making him a celebrity.

"Far more than you think." Sona said. "So... how can we help you?"

Yura then went into a more detailed explanation of Shinji's problem than she had been told, which made Shinji wonder how she knew that. When she was finished, Souna smiled at the boy.

"Well, Shinji Ikari... as it turns out, I can help you. Or... help your friend."

"What? How? Toji's crippled! He'll never walk again!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Oh, but he could. _If_ you agree to a little... exchange."

"What sort of exchange?" he asked.

"Become my servant. Allow me to willingly transform you into one of my peerage, and I'll restore your friend Toji to his former health."

Shinji just stared at the girl, shocked and confused.

"Simple as that?" he asked.

"Simple as that." she said.

Shinji agrees.

Souna uses her mutation piece to transform Shinji into her new Pawn.

"Incredible! An 8X Pawn Piece! Even Saji wasn't so powerful." Souna gasped.

"What... am I?" Shinji gasped, breathing hard as he looked around the room.

"You are a Devil, Shinji-kun. Just like all of us." Souna said, the group revealing their bat-like wings, and then Souna causing Shinji's wings to emerge from his back.

However, unlike their black color, Shinji realized his wings were a light brown.

"I'm... a Devil." Shinji said, realization catching up to him. "I guess this is appropriate. I did fight and kill Angels."

"Shinji-kun, listen to me, for this is very important." Souna said, getting the boys attention. "We are Devils, but that doesn't mean we are evil incarnate. We are greedy, and cunning, and even a little selfish, but that doesn't mean we go around slaughtering innocent people, sacrificing virgins and drinking their blood from a cup. We are all about power and survival. And we maintain our power by keeping the deals we make." she said as she turned to her Queen. "Shinra!"

"Yes, Kaichou!" the shapely raven-haired, glasses-wearing girl said.

"Take Reya and go make sure Mr Suzuhara is restored to his full health."

"Hai, Kaichou!"

The pair bowed and left.

"Now then, Shinji-kun, your education in being a Devil begins now." Souna said. "The first thing you must know, is that I am the president of the Student Council at a local school called Kuou Academy. There, I am known as Souna Shitori. While out in public, you will refer to me as 'Kaichou'. When in private, you may refer to me as Souna-san. Understand?"

"Yes... Kaichou."

Souna smirked a little. Shinji was still shy so he needed a little time to adjust. Then again, the rest of her peerage were usually so formal with her, she wondered if she was too strict on them.

Just then, three people entered the room. Two were wearing the same school uniforms that Sona and her peerage were, the third was wearing the uniform of the Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High student. The two Kuou girls were holding the Tokyo-3 Junior High student by both arms.

"What is this?" Souna asked.

"We caught this girl sneaking around outside." Tomoe Meguri, Sounas knight, stated.

"She said she was looking for a friend of hers." Ruruko Nimura, Sounas pawn, stated.

"Wha... Ayanami?" Shinji gasped when she saw her.

"Ikari-kun. What has happened to you?" Rei asked as she saw Shinji's wings.

"Oh, my. The First Child, Rei Ayanami! This is a pleasure." Souna smirked.

"What have you done to him?" Rei asked, still being held by each arm by the two female Devils.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked, getting to his feet.

"It doesn't really matter." Souna said. "Shinji-kun has agreed to be my servant, and I have made him a Devil like myself. He serves me now. I am only telling you this because I am about to offer you a choice. Serve me, or not. If you decline, I will erase your memory of this event and have my servants escort you home."

"Erase... You mean... I will forget Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Souna said simply

"You won't hurt her, will you, Kaichou?" Shinji asked his master.

"Of course not. I have no reason to hurt one of your friends." Souna said, looking to the girl and then looking back at Shinji. "She is a friend, isn't she?"

Shinji slightly hesitated to answer. "She... I like her. But I don't think she likes me that much."

"Oh?" Souna said, seeing the hurt look in Rei's almost emotionless eyes. "Why not?"

"She... declined my friendship several times. Whenever I invited her over to my place to help her with her homework, she said 'no'. Whenever I asked if she wanted to go for a walk in the park, she said 'no'. Whenever she..."

"I get the point, Shinji-kun." Souna interrupted. "So, I guess I'll just wipe out her memory and send her home." she said as she approached Rei.

"I was wrong." Rei said suddenly.

"What?" Souna and Shinji gasped.

"I... wanted to be friends. My life... my loyalty... to the commander, was not pleasant. I...did not know what friendship truly meant... until you offered it to me. You offered me something special, and I threw it away. I... am sorry."

The group looked at Rei, seeing genuine concern and regret. Shinji actually seemed the most shocked about this. Which was picked up by Souna.

"Well... if you want, you can stay with him. As my new servant." Souna said.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Really?" Shinji gasped.

"Yes. There are underlying reasons for my decision, but if Miss Ayanami accepts, this could solve a lot of our problems. Do you accept? Miss Ayanami?"

"I... accept." Rei said.

Sona took out a red Chess Piece and pressed it to Rei's chest, transforming her into her new Rook.

"With this, you are now bound to me. You serve my will, you live for me, just like Shinji-kun. You have no other masters now. Understood?"

"I understand." Rei said with a bow, her bat-like wings taking on a bluish tint the same as her hair once they were fully stretched out.


	2. Meet The Holy Sword Users

_**DEVIL WARRIOR VOLUME 2  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Rias and her peerage meet the two Holy Sword users, and a deadly enemy returns!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Meet The Holy Sword Users**

(Saturday, Issei's room)

Issei was currently in a state of disbelief after he had analyzed the situation. His room, where he had a ton of ecchi manga's and a few posters of his favorite anime characters in skimpy clothes, was currently crowded with the hottest girls in school. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Yuuma and Ruko, the members of Rias's peerage whom he fantasized about often, were in his room and he really hoped that at least one of his fantasy scenarios came to life. And that was that one of them wanted to alleviate their stress by having him do ecchi things to her in his bed.

Such was not to be, fortunately enough.

"Issei, you should have called me immediately when those two visited you!" Rias told him in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to his master.

"But you are okay, and so are Yuuma and Ruko, so I'll forgive you this time. But if something like this happens again, you call me. Got it?" She ordered.

"Hai Buchou." He replied.

When Rias and the others had arrived, Issei had explained to Rias what happened last night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Flashback, Yesterday Evening)

Issei was walking home with two ex-Fallen and was thinking if one day he could have his first time with either of them. The idea of enjoying the body of a former angel was incredibly appealing and was turning him on. However, this thought warred with his desires to have Rias Gremory be his first.

That was the moment when all three of them felt a menacing aura, inside their house.

"What is this feeling?" Yuuma asked, clutching her chest, her heart feeling a great weight upon it.

"Are there exorcists in there?" Ruko asked, a pressure in her chest telling her the same.

Issei was silent for a moment until he bolted through the door and shouted in panic.

"MOM!" he shouted, expecting the worst.

Instead he heard talking in the living room.

"And here is Issei when he started middle school." his mother said.

Issei went to the living room and saw his mom talking with two girls in white cloaks and there were photo albums on the table.

_Oh, no! My... baby pictures?_ Issei gasped in horror.

"Ah Issei, you're back." His mother said.

"Hi Issei-kun." The brown haired girls said cheerfully, waving at him.

"Huh?" He gaped in surprise.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked.

"Issei, this is Shidou Irina-chan who used to live next door to us." His mother added and showed him a picture of him playing a game with a brown haired boy and there was a decorative sword on the wall above the TV.

"HUH! You were this boy?" He gasped in surprise.

"You totally mistook me for a boy because I looked and acted like one." Irina explained.

Yuuma and Ruko looked at each in confusion. Considering Issei's penchant for female 'attention', one would naturally assume he would know a girl when he saw one.

"She has grown into a pretty girl now Issei. I almost didn't recognize her when I opened the door." Mrs. Hyoudou said.

Ruko and Yuuma had watched the entire thing and were surprised that Issei's childhood friend was an exorcist. They looked at the other girl and saw the large object in wrappings next to her and felt intense aura coming from it.

_A holy sword?_ They both thought.

Issei on the other hand could only curse his bad luck, because not only did he mistake his childhood friend for a boy, she had filled out and grown into a bishoujo. He remembered that her family had moved and he hadn't heard about them since.

_What insane bad luck! I could have done it so many times with her if she had stayed!_ Issei cursed his bad luck again.

"What was that lecherous face you just made?" Irina asked as she looked at Issei, who only threw her a wide, 'what-face?' smile.

The blue haired girl had been quiet the whole time and even when it was time to leave, she hadn't said anything.

Irina had said that her friend was mute and couldn't speak, but that was a lie. The blue haired girl just wasn't in the mood for talking with Irina's so called 'aunt'.

"But it looks like a lot of things changed when we were apart. You really can't tell how people change do you?" Irina said to Issei and wondered who the other girls behind him were.

(Flashback End)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Present time)

Issei showed Rias the picture where he was playing with Irina.

"So that exorcist is your childhood friend?" Rias asked and the others looked at the picture.

When Kiba saw the sword in the picture, his eyes went wide.

"That's a Holy Sword!" He said, pointing to the sword in the picture.

Rias looked at the picture and gasped. "It is. There was a Holy Sword here 10 years ago."

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Asia asked when she saw the solemn expression on his face.

Kiba didn't answer. Rias also noticed his expression. The others noticed his expression soon and started to wonder what was wrong with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Saturday Afternoon)

Everyone was filing out from the Hyoudou residence, since they had gathered there to only review the last months results about the number of contracts everyone had acquired. Issei had gotten less then everyone else, but at least he got something. Asia, Shinji, Reynalle and Calawana were gaining popularity with their services. Kiba had been silent, almost catatonic the whole time after he saw the photo.

Rias had been concerned about her knight since she knew what was on his mind after seeing the Holy Sword Issei's friend's family had. And it was unexpected that the exorcists she was supposed to meet on Monday would visit Issei and reveal that the other one was an old friend. And Reynalle confirmed that the other one had a holy sword with her. Calawana said that she sensed another Holy Sword, somewhere in the city, but didn't see it. Rias deduced that it must have been camouflaged somehow.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Rias asked him when they were out of the house.

"I'm fine Buchou. I just need some time alone." He replied and continued walking.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He just nodded and kept walking.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Shinji asked his master.

"His past." She answered and started walking to their home.

Shinji was left puzzled by her answer. Kiba had a terrible past?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Issei's room)

"Aaargh! Just kill me now!" Issei mumbled against his pillow while holding his head.

After they had completed most of their so-called club activities, Issei's mom brought out snacks for them but also had started to show them pictures of his childhood.

It was his mothers dream. She had told him a while back that once he get's a lot of girlfriends, she will show them his pictures. He had thought that with his rep, she wouldn't get to show them, but clearly his mother was ignorant of such a thing. Now his master and other servant's got to see his embarrassing pictures.

Even Koneko had looked at the picture where he was making boobs from sand when he was seven. She had said simply: "_Issei-senpai's naked past. Ha_."

"Why did she show those pictures?!" Issei whined.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kiba had been walking for 4 hours straight and thinking about the dark past which still haunted him. He hadn't even noticed that it was raining heavily.

"Holy sword Excalibur..." He mumbled.

No one was around the area where he was. It was the more decrepit part of the city where practically no one lived.

Suddenly, someone came around the corner from an alley and breathlessly spoke.

"Help me." he said.

Kiba noticed that the man was wearing priest robes and was bleeding heavily. The priest collapsed to the ground and died right there.

"Who in the world would..."

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here! It's been a while, you damned demon prince!" A familiar maniacal voice said from the alley where the priest came from.

Kiba saw who it was and couldn't believe it. He made his Holy Eraser appear in his hands when he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Freed Sellzen!" Kiba gasped. "You survived Buchous attack. How!?"

"Hellfire hurts, but it's curable. Pity she didn't use her Power of Destruction on me when she had the chance. Regardless, this fateful reunion almost bring tears to my eyes. Ever since our last battle, I can't stop thinking about separating your head from your body. And now here you are when I have this marvelous thing with me." Freed said, his voice filled with battle lust as he drew the sword he was holding.

The shape, the aura. "Holy Sword. Excalibur." Kiba said in a whisper.

"Die, Devil!" Freed shouted as he lunged at Kiba, slicing nothing but air as Kiba dipped and dodged the psycho priest. "Fall! Fall! FALL! FALL!" he shouted manically.

Kiba rolled backwards and spring-boarded off his hands, flipping through the air and landing on his feet. Gripping Holy Eraser with both hands, Kiba sprang forward, slamming his blade into Freed's again and again.

_What... how... now he's on the offensive? _Freed gasped as he was pushed back into the alley.

The psycho priest planted his foot and quickly stepped to the side, allowing Kiba to lung and thus miss his body. Freed smashed his elbow into Kiba's face, causing him to stumble backwards. Seeing his opening, Freed lunged with his Holy Sword, aiming right for Kiba's head.

But he was too slow, as Kiba recovered quickly and moved his head to the right, narrowly avoiding the Holy Sword as it struck the wall behind him. Kiba threw an upper cut to Freed's face, which knocked him backwards and away from him. Freed hissed as Kiba bolted towards him, throwing his right foot into the air and connected with the priests chin.

"F (#ING DEVIL!" Freed cursed as he charged at the Gremory knight.

Kicking up dust with his foot to blind Kiba, the Devilish knight easily dodged the dust meant for his eyes, stepping to the side as Freed swung hard with his sword. He had been aiming for Kiba's chest, only to miss and slash his arm.

Kiba let out a small pained cry even as he dropped to his knees and twisted himself around to let his foot fly out and knock Freed's footing out from underneath him. Freed tumbled onto the floor, scrambling to get back up and deal with his aggravating foe.

"I'm Gonna Kill You! I'm Gonna Kill You! I'm Gonna..."

(Chime)

"Huh? What? Now?" Freed gasped when he saw the green mandala appear right behind him.

Grinding his teeth together, Freed turned to Kiba.

"Guess we'll have to finish this another time, pretty boy." he said as he pulled out a small capsule-like object and tossed it to the ground.

The capsule exploded with a flash of light that blinded Kiba for a couple of seconds.

When he looked again, Freed was gone.

Kiba sighed as he made his sword vanish, gripping his bleeding arm slightly as he decided to quickly head home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Monday after school)

Shinji was heading to the club with Asia and the ex-Fallen, having received a text from Rias that the club was cleaned and they could use it again.

Asia looked nervous, which her three fellow devils noticed.

"Asia, what's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Those two exorcists. What if they recognize me?" She answered, her voice quivering.

"Don't worry. I won't let them harm you if they try something." Shinji assured her.

Asia relaxed a bit from her love's assuring promise. The two other girls just looked around the old school building when they entered.

Everything was sparkly clean and the floor had a mirror flash. They could almost see their reflections even though it was a wooden floor. Yuuma was actually glad Issei wasn't there to stare up at their underwear.

"Huaa. It's so clean in here." Asia gushed cutely.

Shinji had to agree. The ones who cleaned it probably used magic.

"Huh? What's in there?" Calawana asked, pointing at the door behind the staircase.

They looked at the double doors and noticed that the handles had heavy-looking chains wrapped around them, a large, thick padlock and there were 'keep out' tapes on the doors.

"I don't know. Buchou only told me not to think about it. As far as I know, that room has always been sealed." Shinji said, still wondering what the room contained.

The three girls also had their curiosity. Regardless, they headed upstairs when the front door opened with Issei coming in with a soda can in each hand.

Rias and Koneko were already in the room where they usually did their club activities, all of them wondering where Kiba was.

"Has anyone seen Kiba today?" Shinji asked when he saw that his friend wasn't present.

"Kiba was absent from school today. I don't know why though." Rias told them.

"What happened to him?" Asia asked.

"No one knows. I tried calling him, but he's not answering." Rias answered.

"Should we go find him after this meeting?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. When we conclude this meeting, we find Kiba." Rias said.

A minute later, Akeno came in, with two figures behind her.

"Buchou, the visitors are here." she said.

Two people in white cloaks followed the Queen into the room. Rias and her peerage could see their faces, their bodies covered by the thick white cloaks that were adorned with gold and blue accents. Just below the cloaks they could see the pair wearing slim black boots. Xenovia was still carrying her large sword on her back, but removed it and holding it in front of her.

"Hi Issei-kun." Irina said cheerfully, the brown-haired Devil boy smiling back.

"Please, sit." Rias said to the pair, indicating the couch closest to the door.

"Thank you." Irina said to the crimson-haired devil as the pair sat down.

Xenovia looked at every devil who was in the room and wondered what powers they possessed. When her eyes locked on Asia, she started wondering if she knew her from somewhere. When she looked at Shinji, her eyes widened.

"Irina." Xenovia said and Irina looked at her.

"What is it, Xe?" Irina asked her friend.

The blue-haired exorcist pointed at Shinji and as she spoke.

"That boy. It's him, Shinji Ikari." she said.

Irina gasped when her friend said the name. The other devils wondered how she knew Shinji and even the person in question wondered how they knew him.

Rias and Shinji were seated on the couch while the others stood behind them, the church duo were sitting on the other couch opposite them.

"How do you know my pawn Shinji?" Rias asked the duo.

Xenovia kept her eyes locked on the one who saved the world, so Irina answered.

"The Archangel's Michael and Gabriel informed the Church about the events of Third Impact over a year ago. They returned the memories for the members of the Church about Second and Third Impact, and Shinji's part in saving humanity. Because of this, the Church ordered that he was to be taken to Church if he was found." Irina explained.

Shinji and his fellow servant's were visually surprised, even Koneko. The two most famous Angels of Heaven informed the Church about him so they could have Shinji taken to the Church? And yet, here he was as a Devil.

Issei, however, was getting a headache from the incredible amounts of confusion surging through his brain.

_What the hell are they talking about? Saving humanity? When the hell did Ikari do that? And what the hell is Second and Third Impact?_ Issei wondered as he stared at the boy sitting next to his master.

"So why didn't the Church find him and bring him to you all?" Rias asked after getting over her surprise.

"Because Michael ordered that he shouldn't be actively searched for. Shinji had endured enough trauma without someone suddenly kidnapping him and taking him to a place he was unfamiliar with. And since he was responsible for killing so many (Fallen) Angels, Michael was worried that he would not be receptive to the Church coming for him. His fear was that Shinji would think we were trying to kill him for destroying the Angels. After remaking the world, they thought it best to let him be for a time. And there was also the problem that we didn't know just where he was. We knew he was in Japan, but after Tokyo-3 was wiped out of existence, well... we just didn't know where to look." Irina said.

"You couldn't just look it up on the Internet?" Issei asked.

"The Church didn't have a computer system powerful enough to initiate such a search." Irina said.

"You mean because they couldn't afford it?" Ruko asked.

Irina blushed a little as Xenovia hung her head.

"No, uh... a couple of the priests were caught looking up... evil websites on our computers." Irina answered.

The group of Devils had a curious look on their faces, until Rias burst out laughing.

"'Evil Websites'!" She laughed, the group looking at her questioningly. She looked back at them an answered. "Porn." she said, causing a sharp realization to flow through them.

"Unfortunately." Irina said with utter dismay. "The Church leaders thought it was best to... remove the computers from all the Churches so that they wouldn't corrupt them. Or us. This was years ago, but it has severely limited our effectiveness in trying to locate certain people. Like Shinji-san."

"And that was all they told you?" Rias asked, wondering if they knew about Lilith now being in charge of Heaven.

"Yes. Michael told the leaders of the Church, while Gabriel informed the Holy Sword users, such as Xenovia and myself." she said.

"But since Shinji is your servant now, the trial set for the Church has failed." Xenovia added.

"Lord Father, please forgive us for failing the trial you set for us." Irina prayed, which made Asia recall the times when she used to pray all the time.

"Alright! Let's get back to the matter at hand. Why did you want to meet me?" Rias asked the pair.

"Yes, but we shall introduce ourselves first. My name is Xenovia." The blue haired girl said.

"And I am Irina Shidou." The brown haired girl said.

"We are here to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords that were taken by the Fallen Angels." Xenovia stated.

"One Excalibur sword has yet to be found, but the other six were stored by three divisions of the Church." Irina added.

"The ones we have with us are Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said, holding the wrapped object in her lap.

"And this one is Excalibur Mimic." Irina said, pointing at the small white rope around her arm.

Calawana looked at the rope around Irina's arm, realizing now why she didn't see the second Holy Sword before.

_Rias was right. It was camouflaged._ she thought.

"Fallen Angels stole three holy swords from the church, you were given holy swords in order to help you to retrieve the ones that were stolen, and you would like us to not interfere?" Rias deduced.

"Correct. We can't afford to deal with the devils of this city while we search for the Fallen, but if we must, we will destroy you." Xenovia confirmed.

"I would never side with the Fallen Angels. In the name of the Gremory clan, I will never do anything that will humiliate the Satans." Rias stated.

"I expected that from the sister of Maou. I knew you wouldn't be so foolish." Xenovia stated, looking pleased even when her face remained stern.

"And you also know that I won't side with you or your God?" Rias asked.

"Of course. We simply don't want you to intervene in our mission. Thank you for your time. We shall leave now." Xenovia said and stood up with Irina.

But after a few steps, Xenovia turned to look at Asia.

"I am curious. Are you Asia Argento?" She asked.

Asia nearly gasped in surprise as she spoke her name. "I am." Asia said.

"I never thought that I would see the witch here." Xenovia said.

"Ah, you're the saint who was excommunicated because you healed a devil. But I never thought that you would become one." Irina added.

Asia was quivering.

"Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked.

Shinji was getting angry at the exorcists. They were making Asia afraid and making her remember the pains of her ordeals.

"Xenovia, she is a devil now." Irina said.

"No, some heretics feel some guilt and retain a little faith. I can sense it in her." Xenovia rebuffed her.

"Asia, do you still believe?" Irina asked, wanting to confirm Xenovia's claim.

"I can't let it go." Asia answered, looking at the floor in fear.

Rias was also starting to a bit angry at the two. She wondered how those two would react if they knew that God was dead.

"Then let us kill you now." Xenovia said.

Asia gasped.

"Whatever sins you have committed, Lord will always forgive you." Xenovia said.

"That's enough! If you are going to belittle my servant..." Rias started.

"I am not belittling her. I am simply offering her a chance at redemption as a woman of faith." Xenovia said.

Shinji made his gear manifest and stepped between Xenovia and Asia. He held his gauntlet near her face, the razor sharp claw almost touching her cheeks.

"Shinji Stop!" Rias shouted.

"What gives you the right to call Asia a witch? Asia doesn't judge others by their race and helps them because she chooses to. Because she cares!" Shinji asked.

"A saint who heals an evil creature can't be anything but a witch." Xenovia answered.

"Evil creature? While that devil might have been, we are not all evil. If we were, you would have already died in horrible, agonizing pain. And nobody is perfect, your Angels are proof of that whenever one of them falls from heaven." Shinji said.

Irina and Xenovia grimaced from his words.

"What are you to Asia?" Xenovia asked.

"I am someone who loves her, protects her, is there for her in person. When she was with the Church, Asia used her gifts to help people, but she didn't have any friends or family. No one who vouched for her or tried to give her a second chance. And before you even start saying that Saints need only God's love, that is false. Saints are human, and a life without anyone to share it with is no life at all. And God is not there in person to tell you that you're doing a good job or encourage you whenever things become difficult." Shinji exclaimed.

Xenovia and Irina tried to come up with something to respond but Shinji continued before they could.

"Since you know what I did for the world, then you also know that I was left alone after that so humanity could get a second chance. Long before I rejected Third Impact, my life was lonely, difficult and painful. I was abandoned, used and even hurt by my own family, my guardian, my friends, my fellow pilots. I prayed to God for something to make my life better, before and after those horrible events, and he didn't respond. The one who made my life better and saved me when I was on the verge of death was my master Rias Gremory, who has shown me more compassion then anyone in my life. Tell me, has God himself ever appeared in front of you and told you what to do? How do you know that it is God's will when a priest tells you to do something bloody? Does God grant wishes to those who believe in him and makes their life better when they deserve or need it?" Shinji questioned.

The others had watched in amazement of Shinji's angry questioning and were impressed. Rias was feeling proud of her servant for making two blind followers of the church go silent.

However, Rias was doing more than watching. She was mentally prompting Shinji, subtly using her connection to her servant to make sure he didn't give away anything vital. They probably wouldn't believe him any way.

"If you try to hurt Asia, I will kill you." Shinji stated in a menacing way that would have made Gendo proud.

"Hoo. So you would fight against the entire church? That's a bold statement from a lowly devil like you." Xenovia said.

"No matter how many of you there are, you are still humans with frail bodies. I've fought giant Fallen Angels as a human and endured pain you could never imagine." Shinji said.

"I serve God! All I do is for his glory." Xenovia grimaced. "Though I am curious if you will be a worthy opponent."

"No! I will be your opponent." They heard someone say from the door.

Everyone looked towards the door to see a young man with blond hair and a serious expression on his face, staring back at them.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your senior when it comes to swords." Kiba said.

"Yuuto." Rias said, glad to see that he was alive, even though he had a bandage wrapped on his arm.

"Very well." Xenovia said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Clearing behind the Clubhouse)

"Is it alright for us to fight two affiliates of the church?" Akeno asked Rias.

"This is simply a sparring match. An unofficial one." Rias answered.

"And remember what I told you about Issei's Dress Break." Koneko said as she turned and walked away from the pair of exorcists.

Irina and Xenovia just looked at each other after just having heard what the young nekomata had said to them.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Irina asked.

"Even if she is a devil, I do not see why she would warn us about Issei-san's abilities, unless it was real." Xenovia said.

"You mean..."

"Yes. This Dress Break technique sounds like something we should avoid."

"If our higher-ups knew about this, we would be in trouble." Irina said and discarded her cloak, the white rope around her arm morphing into a katana.

Finally able to get a good look at the pair, the devils saw that Irina was a young woman around Issei's age with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair was styled into twin-side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She was dressed in the standard Church battle outfit: a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

"We will try not to kill you." Xenovia said and she discarded her cloak and the wrapping around her sword came off on it's own, revealing a two-handed sword with a large blade that ended in 3 points. It almost looked like some kind of large, spiked, cutting knife.

Xenovia had light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. She was also dressed in a Church battle outfit exactly like Irina.

_Those higher-ups of the church must be a bunch of perverts too._ Shinji thought, seeing as how their outfits looked like Akeno's sadist outfit, but with more material. Still, they were both shiny black and skin-tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Every shape and curve could be seen on them.

Xenovia stood 5-foot 5-inches, and appeared to be about 123 lbs. Lean and athletic, she also seemed to have a bust-size between just slightly bigger than Yuuma and Ruko.

Irina looked to be about 5-feet 4-inches in height. And though she seemed to have the same bust size as Xenovia, her hips were only a little bit curvier than Xenovia.

Standing opposite them, Issei and Kiba were their opponents. Issei was staring at their skin-tight outfits rather lustfully.

"Why don't I get to fight?" Shinji asked his master.

"Because you are still angry, Shinji. I don't want you doing anything rash against them." Rias answered.

"Like kill them?" he asked, Asia and Akeno standing at his side.

"Exactly. I already gave my word not to interfere with their mission. And killing them, would most definitely interfere with their mission." Rias said.

"Issei-kun!" Irina exclaimed. "The fate is cruel to us! You become a devil after our years apart and now we have to fight each other! This trial is harsh, but I will get closer to him with this! Amen!"

Issei sweat-dropped. His old friend was totally lost in her faith.

"You never should have left, Irina-chan." Issei said as he summoned up his Boosted Gear.

"Then let us begin." Xenovia said seriously.

Kiba was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"I have wanted to destroy at least one Excalibur all my life and finally I have one right here with a good opponent." He answered and several swords appeared from the ground around him.

"Sword Birth. I recall that one test subject escaped disposal from the project." Xenovia said.

Kiba drew a long dark sword from the ground, grimacing as he did.

"All my friends were killed for no reason. Which is why I will never forgive Excalibur." He said and charged.

Kiba and Xenovia quickly flew at each other, slamming their swords against each with wildly and with amazing speed. However, Kiba seemed to have the advantage as he slipped behind Xenovia and kicked her legs out from underneath her.

Irina flew at Issei, swinging her katana at her former childhood friend, the perverted devil boy able to block the sword swing with his gauntlet.

"I don't like this either, but I'm not about to lose!" Issei shouted as he charged up his fireball and hurled it at Irina.

The church affiliate dodged the fireball, rolling to the left as Issei made a lung for her, tackling her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Xenovia were pushing their swords against each other. The ground beneath their feet was giving way as the devil and human glared almost hatefully at each other, square in the eye.

"Surrender, and I will be merciful to you!" Xenovia hissed softly at Kiba.

"I didn't think you were going to try and kill me." Kiba exclaimed to her, even though it was his intention to destroy her sword.

The pair broke from each other, getting several feet away before readying themselves for another strike.

"Give up now, blue-hair!" Issei shouted at the church warrior.

"Huh?" Xenovia gasped as she turned and saw Irina sitting on the ground with Issei standing over her.

Irina didn't look hurt, but she was sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her body, her legs coming up to her chest. She was quivering and shaking, almost in fear.

"What did you do?" Xenovia asked.

"Nothing. Yet. I've just placed a little spell upon Irina-chan when we were wrestling. One snap of my fingers, and my Dress Break technique will explode her clothes off from her body, exposing her to the world. Surrender now and I'll spare her. And her clothes."

"You wouldn't dare! She's your childhood friend!" Xenovia shouted at him.

"What do you care? You work for the Church! You would abandon and kill your own if your 'God' told you too!" Shinji shouted at her.

Xenovia growled at Shinji and then at Issei.

"Using our faith against us is a horrible trick!" Xenovia snapped at him.

"Consider this a test." Shinji said to her.

Xenovia grimaced as she raised her sword and slammed the blade halfway into the ground.

The match called, victory going to Issei and Kiba due to forfeit, Issei relented with his Dress Break and Shinji actually smiling. Not from their defeat, but from the simple fact that Xenovia actually thought more of helping her friend rather than left her suffer. Though after hearing that both Irina and Xenovia had no other clothes other than what they were wearing, his opinion of the church was dropping every second.

"Your servant is quite crafty when he forces me into forfeiting with a hideous trick like that." Xenovia commented to Rias.

"Issei's power lies in his lechery. But before you leave, I would like to ask if you know who took the holy swords?" Rias asked.

"It was one of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel." Xenovia answered simply.

"Grigori?" Shinji asked Akeno.

"It's a Fallen Angels organization." Akeno answered.

"The one who appears in the bible? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Rias asked Xenovia.

"Our mission is to either retrieve the swords or destroy them if we can't recover them. We can't allow the Fallen Angels to keep them." Xenovia said.

"One priest has already been killed. He was sent here to do preliminary investigations but when we found him near the meeting place, he had been killed." Irina said.

"The one who killed him was Freed Sellzen." Kiba told them.

Shinji, Rias and Asia gasped when they heard the name. Ruko and Yuuma were also shocked.

"FREED?" Shinji shouted.

"He survived?" Rias asked.

"I met him when he killed that priest. We fought briefly, but escaped. He had a holy sword on him." Kiba said.

"I know that name. Thank you for this information. We shall leave now." Xenovia said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Xenovia! Issei-kun, if you wish to receive judgement from me, then call me. Amen." She said and ran after Xenovia.

Kiba was heading to other direction. "Yuuto wait!" Rias called out. "I won't allow you leave on your own." She declared.

"I'm sorry Buchou. But this is personal." He said and disappeared using his speed.

"Kiba-san." Asia said.

Shinji, Issei and Koneko looked at the direction where their comrade had ran off. Ruko and Yuuma felt even more lost and conflicted than ever before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The next day)

Shinji had been thinking about Kiba who had been incredibly troubled lately. Kiba was a friend he had always hoped and now the said friend was tormented by his past. He had to figure out how to help him. But he couldn't tell Rias or Akeno and that pained him. Almost like he is betraying his lover and master.

Right now he was sitting at an outdoor cafe waiting for Saji and Issei whom he had called to meet him.

Issei was the first one to arrive.

"So Shinji, why did you call me here?"

"Once Saji get's here, I'll tell you." Shinji answered.

"You're not going to even tell me what we are going to do?" Issei asked. "And what's Saji got to do with this?

"I want to help Kiba, but I need as much help as I can. I can't tell Rias or Akeno, because they would be against the idea that I had, and I don't want Asia to get in trouble, so she doesn't know either." Shinji answered.

"So why Saji? He is not from our group." Issei asked.

"Since Saji is a pawn like us, and he..." Before he could finish, Saji had arrived.

"So Ikari, the mighty warrior. Why have you called me here?" Saji asked.

"I need your help." Shinji started explaining his plan.

Shinji explained to them how they were going to find Xenovia and Irina and then offer their help in exchange for letting Kiba destroy one holy sword so he could move on from his painful past. Shinji had only heard bits and pieces of it so they would have to ask Kiba why he harbored such hatred towards the Excalibur.

"I refuse!" Saji declared.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"I don't owe you anything. And Kaichou would kill me if I get involved in something like this. So I'm leaving." He said and walked past the small hedge close to their table and suddenly stopped.

Issei and Shinji wondered why he stopped and looked.

"I'm joining in your plan Shinji-senpai." Koneko, who was holding Saji by his shirt and eating a rather large chocolate parfait, said.

They all moved to Koneko's table as Shinji spoke.

"Koneko-chan, why would you help me?" he asked.

Koenko looked a little offended. "I want to help Yuuto-senpai. And I can't let you go alone." She answered.

Shinji looked a little puzzled. Issei even more so. Saji tried to escape but Koneko stopped him by gripping his shirt again.

"I would miss your cooking if you are lost and I would be lonely without Yuuto-senpai." She explained.

"But why would you want to assist the members of the church?" Saji asked, still trying to get away.

"I told you. They would rather destroy them then let the Fallen use them. At least they have to retrieve them even if they are destroyed. I know very little about Kiba's past, but he is doing this for personal reasons. Their objectives are different, but the result would be the same." Shinji explained.

"First we have to find those two. It pains me that we are working behind Buchous back but this is for a friend." Koneko said.

"And Saji, if you get in trouble with Kaichou, just tell her that I tricked you by promising you money or something valuable for helping." Shinji told the pawn of Sitri.

Saji reluctantly followed them, hoping that those two exorcists would flat out refuse him and he would be in the clear.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've had all kinds of problems from writers block in some scenes, to computer problems, to work-related issues.

That said, I hope everyone likes this update.

If I can I'll improve it later. Despite my editing, it still seems short.

And sorry, no omakes this time. I had no time.

Please read and review.


	3. The Kokabiel Affair

_**DEVIL WARRIOR II  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and his friends battle Freed and are introduced to the Genocidal Arch-bishop.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**The Kokabiel Affair**

(Tokyo City Shopping District)

Shinji, Koneko, Saji and Issei were currently trying to locate the two female exorcists in order to discuss their 'business deal' with them.

However, Saji was complaining.

"Why do you still need me when you have the Rook here?" the Sitri pawn whined.

"Because we need as much help as we can get. And this is the fourth time you've asked the same question." Shinji replied.

"Because Kaichou will kill meeeeeee!" Saji whined further.

"Again, blame me for tricking you into this." Shinji answered.

"Couldn't you use your familiars to help search for them?" Issei asked.

"We could, but it would be better to find them by ourselves. Buchou will know something is up if we use our familiars." Koneko answered.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard, since you won't find many people walking around in white cloaks." Shinji said.

However, Shinji was getting annoyed. He thought that finding the two church warriors would be easy, considering how they were dressed, but trying to find two people in Tokyo was difficult without any leads.

That's when they heard a familiar voice from around the corner.

"Irina, let's cut down this picture to collect money." Xenovia declared.

"You can't Xenovia! This is a picture of a saint!" Irina protested.

"You blew all our money for it and now we have to beg from these heretics. And this picture looks like a children's finger painting." Xenovia said.

"It could be a raw making by the artist, which makes it rare." Irina argued with her friend.

Shinji and his friends peered around the corner and saw the people they were looking for, noticing they had set up a little collection pot for charity, and there was a poorly made painting leaning against the wall behind them.

Looking back to his friends, Shinji nodded and then approached the pair.

"Hey you two. Are you trying to convert people as well as fulfill your mission?" Shinji asked jokingly.

"You devil!" Xenovia snapped at Shinji. "You somehow influenced Irina to spend all our money on something that's useless. Remove your spell from her immediately!" she accused/demanded.

"Now why would I do something like that? I gain nothing for making her do something like that and wouldn't your crosses protect you from our spells?" Shinji asked.

"You wanted us to suffer for what I said to Asia." Xenovia said.

"Oh, I would have loved that, but I didn't influence Irina in any way." Shinji retorted.

"Hey Irina-chan. What happened?" Issei asked his childhood friend.

"Xenovia and I were trying to locate Freed Sellzen, but then I saw this picture in the window of a shop and I had to buy it because it's Saint Peter." She answered.

The quartet of devils looked at the picture and didn't feel any holy aura in it. The only aura that they felt was deception.

"You're kidding, right?" Saji snickered.

"That poorly made picture is a fake." Koneko said flatly.

"How do you know?" Xenovia asked.

"I don't feel any holy aura in it." Koneko stated.

"See Irina, I told you that it was a fake." Xenovia said.

She didn't reply to the bluenette.

"Ise-kun, help us please!" Irina pleaded him with quivering eyes and crossed hands.

Issei melted from his friends cute look. Shinji admitted that Irina was quite cute like that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji lead his friends and the two exorcists to a family restaurant, where they all treated the two humans to all the food they wanted. Which was a lot, since they were both hungry as hell and were wolfing down everything that was brought to them.

"This is delicious, Irina!" Xenovia said while swallowing noodles.

"I missed Japanese foods so much!" Irina cried when she started devouring her rice omelet.

"My homelands food pales compared to this." Xenovia said after finishing her udon and continuing with her omelet.

"What an appetite!" Issei stated in amazement.

"Good thing that we had enough money." Saji stated.

"I just hope they listen to our proposal." Shinji said, to which Koneko nodded.

When they finished their meals, Xenovia spoke.

"What have we done, Irina? This helped us, but for two exorcists to be saved by devils feels like an apocalypse." the blue-haired girl stated.

"We sold our souls to the devils. Dear Father, give your blessing to these kind-hearted demons." Irina prayed.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" The devils in question cried in agony because of the blessing.

"We Don't Need Your Blessing!" They cried out in unison.

"Nice way to thank someone." Saji groaned as he held his head.

"Sorry. It's a force of a habit." Irina apologized.

Shinji then looked at the white rope that was wrapped around Irina's wrist. Remembering what Ruko had said about sensing two Holy Swords before, after the pair had left afterwards from their spar with Kiba and Issei, it was obvious that it was Irina's 'hidden' holy sword she was speaking of.

"So, why did you come for us?" Xenovia asked.

When Shinji recovered from the headache, he answered.

"We want to help you to destroy the holy swords." he said.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked.

"Our friend Kiba is haunted by his past which has something to do with the holy swords. He wants to destroy at least one so he can move on. And you need help if you want to accomplish your mission." Shinji explained.

"We don't need help from devils." Irina declared firmly but with a hint of kindness in her voice. She was at least trying to be civil.

"I suppose we could let him destroy _one_ sword and then take it back. Our mission will still succeed." Xenovia said.

_Damn, I thought they would flat out refuse!_ Saji cried in his head.

"Xenovia!" Irina protested, almost scandalized by what her friend had said.

"Irina, the savior might be right. Our enemy is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and the wanted priest Freed Sellzen, who have four holy swords. Our chances of survival are 30% at best. I would want to accomplish the mission and survive afterwards. And finding the enemy is a problem for just the two of us." Xenovia explained.

Koneko noticed that Xenovia's faith was flexible enough to accept help from devils.

Saji and Issei were surprised that the church affiliates accepted the devils offer.

"And they did just help right now by providing lunch for us. We must pay this debt or they will never let us go." Xenovia added.

The said devils sweat-dropped from her accusation.

"As I said before, we are not evil." Shinji said.

"Very well then. We accept your help and allow your friend to destroy one sword so he can let go of his past. But where is he?" Irina asked.

"I'll text him." Koneko said and started to write a message on her cell phone.

"Why not just call him?" Saji asked.

"Because he might not answer when he sees who is calling. It is more likely that he will read the message and tell us where to meet him so we can tell him about our offer." Koneko explained.

Xenovia stared at Koneko's cell phone in amazement. Having virtually no experience with cell phones, since she had been raised by the church nearly all her life, she marveled at how sophisticated human technology was. Even if they were devils, she had seen many humans use such devices. She was the type who did most things the old fashioned way, but there was a part of her who longed to join the rest of mankind in their endeavors. Such as living life.

After sending the message to Kiba, they hoped that he would answer and hear them out at least. Shinji and Saji paid the bill and the group left the restaurant.

They stopped at a small food cart stand where Issei bought the two exorcists a couple of sodas, seeing as how they were still thirsty. Irina and Xenovia were actually enjoying themselves, seeing as how they had never had such sweet and refreshing drinks before. And even in the restaurant, they had only drank water and tea with their food.

"Issei-kun... your master said that your powers resided in your lechery? Why is that?" Irina asked.

Issei shrugged his shoulders. "I like pretty girls." he said simply.

Koneko immediately opened her phone when it beeped.

"It's Yuuto-senpai. He says that he will meet us at the fountain in Sakura Park." Koneko said.

The group nodded, quickly finishing their drinks and rushed to the park.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About 23 minutes later, Kiba showed up at the fountain where they were all waiting. He looked at the oddly assembled group and grimaced slightly.

"Shinji, what is this?" Kiba asked with a weary look.

"We came to help you, Kiba." He said.

"No. I appreciate your willingness to help me, but this is something I have to do alone." Kiba said, rejecting their offer.

"Alone you will only end up dead. And whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept our help. Xenovia and Irina agreed to accept our help on the condition that you be allowed to destroy one of the swords they are ordered to bring back." Shinji told him.

Kiba seemed to consider the offer.

"I can destroy one of the swords if we help them to find them?" Kiba asked.

"That's right. And since the enemy is Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, we need help to survive." Xenovia confirmed.

"Then... I accept the offer." Kiba answered.

"Good. But Kiba, why do you hate the Holy Swords so much? Buchou mentioned that they have something to do with your past. What happened?" Shinji asked his friend.

The others became interested and curious about it as well. Kiba had a bad history with Holy Swords?  
Kiba seemed reluctant to reveal it, but he finally started.

"It was around 8 years ago in northern Italy. Me and several others who were followers of the church were selected for a special program called 'The Holy Sword Project'. They told us that it would help humanity and one of us could become one of the new warriors against evil." Kiba started.

The others kept their mouths shut and listened intently to his story. Xenovia and Irina had heard about the project Kiba mentioned but they thought that all the test subjects were disposed until they met Kiba and saw his Sword Birth ability.

"They kept us in a large room where we had only three windows and every day some of us were taken and they didn't come back. We prayed to God and swore that we would do our best to become his warriors, but then one day the priests came and gassed us. They were disposing the remaining test subjects because the project was apparently a failure. My friends attacked them and cried for me to escape. I did as they wanted and managed to escape my pursuers. But the gas had already affected me and I was dying in the snow where I collapsed. I prayed that I would be allowed to live so I could avenge my friends. That was when Rias appeared and offered me a new life as her knight. After everything that had happened, I accepted." Kiba explained.

Xenovia and Irina were touched by his story. They had never thought that the church they devoted themselves for would do something like that to children.

Even Koneko looked like she would cry.

Issei felt sorry for him. He had always cursed Kiba for being a smart pretty boy who takes all the girls, but now he had sympathy for him.

Saji had tears in his eyes.

"Damn Kiba, I never thought that you had such a terrible past." Saji said to the Gremory knight.

Shinji was shocked by his story. He never would have guessed that Kiba had a traumatic event like that in his childhood.

Xenovia spoke up after Kiba had finished his story.

"I have heard about the Holy Sword Project." the blue-haired girl said. "The ones who were involved in it were excommunicated and labeled as heretics. We later learned that they had allied themselves with the Fallen Angels. The head of the project was a bishop named Valper Galilei."

"Valper Galilei." Kiba muttered. Up until now he had no idea who was the one who ordered his friends to be disposed of, or who was responsible for the misery they all went through. Now he knew the name of his real enemy.

"He is known as the 'Genocidal Arch-bishop' for what he did." Irina added.

"If Kokabiel is intending to do something with the holy swords he stole, then Galilei will most likely be involved in this because he was the most knowledgeable bishop of the church." Xenovia said.

"So Freed's being used as his muscle?" Saji asked.

"Most likely." Shinji said. "Bastard just wants to kill and hurt people. Any ideas how we find them?"

"I have an idea that might work." Irina spoke up.

"Which is?" Issei asked.

"Since they want to eliminate priests that they come across in order to keep them from interfering, then I suggest that we lure them out by dressing you as priests. We walk around at night and when they attack, we question them after we subdue them." Irina explained.

The five devils looked at the brown-haired exorcist with some annoyance.

"That's your plan?" Koneko asked. "Use us as _bait_?"

"You have a better one?" Irina asked.

The devils looked at each other for several seconds, as if debating this plan, before Shinji spoke up.

"I think that might work, if they are hunting priests." Shinji said.

"I don't like the idea of walking around with a bullseye on my back, though." Issei said.

"I do not like the idea either, but..." Koneko said.

"It might be the best way. But... where do we get priest outfits?" Saji asked.

"There are some at the Church of Descended Light." Xenovia answered, causing Shinji and Issei to wince.

_Our past comes back to haunt us sooner than I expected._ Shinji and Issei mentally groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Having no other options to find their target's, Shinji and the other devils decided to go with Irina's plan and went to the church where Shinji had saved Asia and defeated two Fallen Angels himself.

"Do you know what happened here? The church looks like it had been recently burned." Xenovia asked.

"Shinji-senpai saved Asia-senpai from Fallen Angels after they had captured her and brought them both here." Koneko answered.

"What were the Fallen intending to do with you?" Irina asked Shinji.

"Their plan was to take Asia's Twilight Healing so that they could quickly heal their warriors if they were injured. I was just a bonus because of my Gear." Shinji answered. "Plus Freed tried to rape Asia." he said, causing the two exorcists to gasp in horror at hearing that. Though it did explain why Shinji was so protective of the blond ex-nun.

Xenovia and Irina, briefly, hoped for someone like it in their lives before dismissing the thoughts.

Inside the burnt building they found priest robes in the underground area where Asia's Gear was to be taken. After finding suitable sizes for everyone, the devils quickly put them on.

"Well, this is somewhat sardonic." Saji said as he looked himself over.

"A little." Issei said to his fellow pawn.

"Alright then, me and Irina will take the western side of the city while you search the eastern side together. It would give us a wider area of search if you split up, but you need to be together because the enemy has weapons that are among the deadliest against devils." Xenovia explained.

"Got it. You have our numbers and we have yours so when someone finds something you/we call." Saji said to Irina, who nodded at the phone her mother had given her.

"Issei-kun, don't get killed." Irina said cutely.

Issei smiled at his old friend. He really wished that she hadn't left with her family.

"Let's get started then." Xenovia said and left with Irina.

However, from a nearby rooftop, a pair of devils were watching them.

"Should we report this to Kaichou?" Momo asked as the blue-haired girl lowered her binoculars.

"Not just yet. Let's wait until we have something to report." Yura said to her friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and his friends walked for several hours after the sun had gone down. The eastern side had more residential areas then locations where secret things could be done without anyone seeing them. Koneko and Saji hoped that they could use their familiars, but their masters would know about it and that would put them in trouble.

Near the park Issei felt a sudden, yet faint, feeling of dread.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"What?" Saji asked.

"I had the same feeling I felt when Irina and Xenovia were at my house, but it went by so fast." Issei explained.

"I didn't..." Koneko started but then she felt it as well. "This way." She ordered and started running towards the area where she felt the danger.

The quintet quickly came to a familiar-looking building. The same building where Shinji and Rias had subdued the stray-devil Viser.

"This is where Buchou and I defeated Viser." Shinji said.

Kiba and Koneko remembered that one. Issei and Saji were surprised. While Saji had been aware of that through his Kaichou, Issei hadn't heard of that mission. Something else that he assumed had happened before he joined Rias's peerage.

"Are we having a Devils Cosplay here!?" They heard someone shouting from the building. They all rushed inside and saw someone with a sword standing on the other side of entrance hall.

"FREED!" Shinji shouted with hatred, remembering how he had almost raped Asia.

"Ahh, the damned demon pretty boy, the midget and the slayer himself. I was hunting priests, but this is even better!" Freed shouted in maniacal delight. "How is Asia by the way? I hope she died in agony!" he shouted and jumped at them.

"Don't interfere." Kiba ordered to his teammates and made his sword appear. Freed and Kiba engaged once again.

Shinji and the others gasped at seeing that Freed had somehow gotten as fast as Kiba. They were having a hard time keeping up with the battling pair.

"We have to do something." Shinji said, anxious to get at Freed.

"Kiba-kun said not to interfere." Koneko said.

"Plus they're moving too fast for us to do anything." Issei noticed. "It would be like a snail trying to catch a cheetah on an adrenaline rush."

The three devils looked at their friend, as if amazed at his comparison.

"Their swordsmanship is nearly equal, but Kiba's advantage has always been his speed."

"Which means this could go on all day." Issei said.

"I have a plan!" Saji said.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"If one of you can stun them for a couple of seconds, I can get an energy line around Freed's leg. Slow him down enough to give Kiba a solid chance." Saji said as he materialized his Sacred Gear.

Said Sacred Gear looked like a small, cute, black lizard (actually more like a chameleon) with a deformed face, large purple eyes, and was mounted on his left wrist.

Seeing the curious expressions on their faces, Saji explained.

"This is Absorption Line. Also called 'The Black Dragon Pulse'. It holds the soul of Vritra, the Black Dragon and one of the Five Dragon Kings. I can't control all of it's powers yet, but more than enough to get this done." he explained.

"Alright, then." Shinji said. "Issei and I will create a diversion. Koneko, you get ready to catch Kiba when he gets knocked down. When Freed stops moving, Saji will make his move."

The four devils nodded in agreement, and went into action.

Kiba and Freed were smashing their swords against each others blades, already having inflicted some damage upon their rivals body. Kiba had a cut on his leg and on his left arm. Freed had two slashes on his chest and a small slice-scar on his cheek.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted, slamming his sword into the ground and sending energy waves through the ground, which caused dozens of swords to explode out of the ground and attempt to impale Freed.

Freed however, saw the energy wave heading towards him and leapt into the air and out of the way as the swords sprang up where he had been standing.

"Coward!" Kiba shouted as he leapt at the priest.

"Sword Freak!" Freed shouted as he landed and rushed Kiba.

"Hypocrite!" Kiba shouted as he spun around to avoid Freed's lung, and kicked Freed in the back.

"Metro-Sexual Pretty Boy!" Freed shouted as he spun around and threw a back-hand strike the clipped Kiba in the jaw.

"Shark-Faced Psycho!" Kiba shouted and swung his sword, slashing at Freed between his chest and stomach, drawing blood.

Neither of them were breathing hard and neither of them were about to give him. The pair lunged at each other, their swords striking hard against each other several times, until they were pushing up against each other and not moving. The pair were both pushing against each other, which had caused them to momentarily stop moving at super speed.

Meanwhile, Shinji and Issei were putting their plan into action.

Their Dragon Gauntlets out, Issei ran at Shinji and leapt into his arms. Shinji caught Issei's foot with both hands and hurled him into the air. Issei flew a good thirty feet into the air and

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei shouted as he fired off a bolt of reddish energy towards the right side of Kiba and Freed.

"DRAGON PUNCH!" Shinji shouted as he charged up his fist and slammed it into the ground on the left side of Kiba and Freed.

Their combined energy attacks struck the pair from two sides, knocking them backwards and away from the other.

Koneko leapt into the air and caught Kiba, spinning him around and bringing him down to the ground, feet first.

As Freed flew through the air, Saji made his move.

"ABSORPTION LINE!" Saji shouted as a blue energy line shot out of the mouth of his Gear, snagging Freed's left leg and tugging hard on it, slamming the rogue priest into the ground. Hard.

"OHMP!" Freed groaned into the dirt as he tried to get up and resume his attack.

He suddenly felt his sword become heavier than before. His body seemed sluggish as opposed to just a few seconds ago.

"What? How is..." Freed gasped as he looked at his leg, seeing it attached to him and connected to another Devil. "You Punk! You're draining my energy!"

"That's right. Makes taking you out even easier." Saji smirked as the priest tried hacking away at the energy line that was still attached to his leg.

Koneko just stared at Freed from afar as Kiba moved towards him. She looked over and saw a pair of white-cloaked individuals rushing up towards them, herself giving out a small smirk.

The second Kiba and Freed had engaged each other, Koneko had texted Irina their location.

The cat-like Rook was actually impressed they had responded so quickly.

However, as their pair were arriving, a sudden noise caught everyone's attention. They all looked into the air as a speeding rocket flew through the air and blasted the ground in front of the pair of white-cloaked exorcists, knocking them backwards.

"IRINA!" Issei shouted and raced to his friend.

"Damn it!" Shinji growled as he raced towards the pair as well.

Koneko, Saji and Kiba looked in the direction the rocket had come, easily following the smoke trail, and saw an old, bespectacled man, with gray hair and a moustache, wearing priests robes and carrying what, to Shinji, looked like, a _Panzerschreck_ on his shoulders.

Shinji mentally thanked Kensuke for giving him his 'unwanted weapons education' that allowed him to identify the WWII weapon.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow the church to interfere in this battle." the old man declared.

"About time you showed up, Galilei!" Freed shouted at the elderly priest.

"So that's Valper Galilei." Kiba hissed under his breath.

"Freed! Focus on your sword to hack that line off your leg!" Galilei shouted as he pulled out a black _Sturmgewehr 44_ and started shooting at the three devils. "Try some of my special silver-coated, holy-water infused bullets, taken from the Vatican itself!" he laughed as he continued to fire at them.

The three devils dodged out of the way, knowing what those bullets would do to them if they were hit. While the wouldn't die, it would be enough to injure them enough so that Freed could kill them.

Issei rushed over to Irina and helped her sit up. The girl was hurt, bleeding and with cuts and bruises all over her body. His cloak and uniform were torn in various places, which much to Issei's upset did not include around her chest and groin.

Shinji had carefully rolled Xenovia over onto her back, the blue-haired exorcist gasping in pain as her body was bleeding from the shrapnel she had taken due to the explosion. Shinji quickly pulled out the last of his Phenex Tears and popped the lid off.

"What... is... that?" Xenovia gasped weakly at seeing what Shinji was doing.

"These are Phenex Tears. They'll heal you up quick. There should be enough for you and Irina." Shinji said as he leaned over the girl and moved the vial to her lips.

_Another favor I'm going to owe this devil._ Xenovia thought as Shinji carefully poured half the vial into her mouth. Within seconds she felt her pain lessen and her wounds heal up.

"Issei! Here!" Shinji shouted as he capped the vial and tossed it to the Red Dragon Pawn.

"Thanks man!" Issei said as he popped the top and quickly poured the rest of the Tears into Irina's mouth.

Within seconds, the brown-haired girl felt better than she had before.

Freed grunted as he finally succeeded in cutting the energy line from his leg. He stood up and turned towards the three devils who were dodging the gun fire of his associate.

_Jeez. Galilei sure loves those ancient weapons._ Freed huffed as he prepared to engage Kiba again.

However, he noticed that there were other people slowly moving up behind him. And all glaring at him. The two devils with the dragon gauntlets on their arms, the two female exorcists with their own Holy Swords out, and the other two devils who were regrouping behind them now that Galilei was reloading his machine gun.

_Too many of them! I need to get out of here!_ Freed thought as Galilei loaded his clip and turned his gun on the group of devils and exorcists.

Galilei fired off several rounds at the devils, the group dodging, only to have the Arch-bishop shoot Xenovia and Shinji in their arms.

"Argh!" Xenovia shouted as the bullet grazed her shoulder.

"Bastard!" Shinji growled as he quickly spun around and fired off a bolt of bluish energy at the man.

However, his aim was low, and instead of getting Galilei in the stomach, he shot him in the leg.

Actually, the energy bolt flew _through_ Galilei's right leg, taking it off completely.

The Genocidal Arch-bishop toppled to the ground before be even felt the pain.

"AHHHH!" the old man shouted.

"Damn You Devils!" Freed shouted as he rushed to Galilei's side, tossing a light capsule at the Devils to cover their escape.

The blast from the capsule was enough to blind the group, allowing Freed to carry the old man away.

When the group regained their sight, they were naturally upset that their enemies had vanished.

"Damn It!" Issei shouted in frustration.

"FRREEEEEEDDD!" Kiba shouted in frustration as the coward escaped again.

"Hurry Irina!" Xenovia hastily ordered and took off in a random direction with Irina and Kiba following them.

"Xenovia, wait!" Shinji shouted, noticing the blood falling from her shoulder.

"Hold It!" Issei shouted and tried to run after them, only to get tripped.

The quartet was about to follow them but stopped when they heard familiar voices.

"I can't believe you guys!" "How troublesome can you be?"

The group turned to look and saw Souna and Rias with their queens, having emerged from their respective magic circles. It was Saji who noticed, back near the trees, that Momo and Yura were there as well. Shinji looked over and saw that Akeno was walking up behind Rias, not having appeared out of it like his master had.

_They followed us!_ Saji gasped in horror when he realized how his master had found him. "Kaichou!" Saji exclaimed in terror at seeing Souna.

"Buchou!" Issei gasped at seeing Rias.

"What are you doing here?" Rias asked her servants.

"I want to hear your explanation, Saji." Souna said to her servant.

Issei and Saji got scared of their masters displeased faces and thought that they would surely be punished by them.

The group sat down on a broken stone pillar before Rias began.

"I promised those two to not interfere with their mission, but I wanted to know the situation so I had Akeno keep an eye on them. And the next thing I know is that my servant's, and Saji, are assisting them. Care to explain this?" Rias asked.

Shinji started talking.

"I wanted to help Kiba. All alone he would just end up killed. So I made a deal with those exorcists to help them in exchange for allowing Kiba to destroy one of the swords they were looking for. And Souna-sama, if you want to punish someone, then punish me. I promised to pay Saji for helping me." he said.

Souna just looked at Shinji, as if she didn't seem to buy it. She suspected that Saji had gotten into this somehow courtesy of Rias' group, but Shinji was taking the blame for it.

"Where is Kiba then?" Rias asked.

"He went after Freed and Valper with Irina and Xenovia. I'm not sure how well they'll do, since I think Xenovia is injured. Hopefully, he will call us if he finds something." Shinji answered.

"You think? Kiba is consumed with revenge, so do you really think that he'll actually bother to make a phone call for help?" Rias asked.

Shinji cursed himself when that realization hit him. Kiba would surely lose his cool if he found them.

"And Koneko, why did you agree to this?" Rias asked her stoic rook.

"I don't want Yuuto-senpai to leave us." She answered with a shamed look.

Rias and Akeno looked at her with understanding.

"But do you realize that your actions could cause a war?" Rias asked Shinji directly.

"How?" Shinji asked. "Freed and Galilei are both excommunicated, and neither of them are Fallen Angels. Even if they are working for them, they aren't part of Kokabiels Grigori."

"Even so, they might still take some measure of slight, that will be aimed at you, or even me. But... we can't change what you did so far. We'll have to..." Rias started to say, but stopped when Saji cried out in pain.

"Forgive Me Kaichou!" He pleaded.

On Souna's hand there was rather big magic circle and she was spanking him.

"No. Your punishment is 1000 spanks." she said cooly.

This time Shinji didn't feel compelled to take the heat for someone who helped him, but he said it anyway.

"Kaichou, it's me you should punish." Shinji said to Souna, causing her to stop mid-spank.

"I am punishing Saji for getting involved in a matter like this after you convinced him. He shouldn't be so easily fooled and yet he was." She said and continued spanking.

Shinji felt sorry for the poor pawn of Sitri.

"Shinji, I can understand that you wanted to help your friend when he was in trouble, considering your past, but if you had engaged in battle against the Fallen Angels involved in this, you could have been killed and it would have caused a war." Rias explained sternly.

Shinji actually understood that. If the Fallen had actually sent their Angels to join in this fight, he would have unintentionally started a new war.

"I understand that. But it wasn't the Fallen I was dealing with. Just a genocidal Arch-Bishop and a psychotic kill-happy priest." Shinji argued.

"Who are _working for the Fallen_. Regardless, it could have still caused a war." she repeated herself.

"I am sorry, Buchou. So, punish me." Shinji said.

"We'll talk about punishment later." She said and captured Shinji and Issei in a tight hug. "Both of you. Always making me worry so much." Rias said kindly.

_Guuuuhhh! I' so glad that I'm her slave!_ Issei cried in his head.

"Graah! They're having a warm moment there!" Saji whined as Souna continued to spank him.

"Rias has her way and this is my way." Sona said and whacked his ass again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Koneko and Issei went home after the little explanation at the site where they encountered Freed and Galilei. Akeno and Rias took Shinji to their home and assured him that they would search for Kiba tomorrow unless he contacts them.

"Shinji, once this matter is settled, I will punish you." Rias said.

"I understand. And I am sorry for doing this behind your back." Shinji apologized.

Rias almost sighed. Why did Shinji have to be so damn adorable? It almost made her want to forget about punishing him.

Just then, Asia came out from the kitchen... wearing only an apron.

"Shinji-san, you're back." She said with a cute smile.

Shinji almost had heart-attack when he saw her.

"Asia, why...?" He asked while pointing at the apron.

"My classmate Kiryu-san told me that this outfit is the best when it comes to 'bewitching' someone you love." She answered cutely.

_That girl. Certain someones would have loved her._ Shinji thought about his two friends from the past.

"Ara ara fufu. Maybe I should try that one?" Akeno said and went to the kitchen.

Rias puffed her cheeks. "Not before I do!" She declared and ran after her queen.

_'What is with this atmosphere?'_ Draco suddenly asked his host.

'_Don't ask me. I didn't cause this.'_ Shinji replied. _'At least not intentionally.'_ he thought, causing his gauntlet to snicker at him.

"Shinji-san, does it not suit me?" Asia asked the boy.

"NO! You look great!" Shinji said suddenly, actually finding Asia so cute that he wanted to hug her tightly.

Instead it was Asia who suddenly grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Thank you Shinji-san, I'm so happy that you came in my life." She said cutely, her emotions pouring out.

"Asia?" He asked.

"Like I told you before, I don't regret becoming a devil because you are there for me and care about me." She said.

Shinji smiled as he wrapped his arms around her bare back.

"Of course Asia-chan. I do care about you and I will always look after you, because I always wanted to meet someone like you." He said.

She tightened her hold on him as he said that.

"When we first met, and you saved me, I somehow felt that my life would change forever and now I have so many important people in my life. But you are my most important friend." She almost gushed.

Shinji wouldn't have ever believed that someone like Asia, Rias or Akeno would even exist in the world, but he was glad that he was wrong.

"So, Shinji-kun, what do you think?" Rias asked when she came out from the kitchen, wearing a purple apron with a bright red heart on the chest area.

"And what about me?" Akeno asked, wearing a plain blue apron with her hair completely undone and draped over her shoulders.

Shinji was speechless when he saw his two other loves looking so sexy and alluring. He almost had a nosebleed and a heart-attack.

"So... which one of us is sexier?" Rias asked.

"I can't decide! You all look incredible!" Shinji shouted suddenly.

"It should be me!" Rias said and went to pinch his right cheek. "As your master, I order you to tell me that I am more sexier."

"That's not his honest opinion, Buchou!" Akeno said and hugged his left arm tightly.

"It is because I am sexier then you." Rias argued.

"NO! I am the cutest." Asia gushed, still holding Shinji around his chest.

"It's me who is sexiest!" Akeno declared and kissed his cheek.

The trio started arguing and demanding Shinji to say his opinion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the end Shinji couldn't decide who was sexier in their naked apron, since they all looked so lovely and provocative. Rias looked displeased that Shinji couldn't decide and name her as number one. Shinji figured that was just her hate-of-losing talking. So she punished him for not deciding by making him sleep alone.

This also meant that he couldn't summon up his familiar, Rei, to keep him company that night.

But this was a worse punishment than trying to decide who was sexier, in that he was feeling lonely right now. Usually he had Akeno or Rias, or even Asia, to sleep with him, but that option was off the table.

_Rias is just so selfish when it comes to simple matter like this. She should learn that not even the wealthiest can have everything._ Shinji thought to himself.

He tried to sleep but it was rather difficult because there was nobody with him.

He suddenly heard the door open quietly and looked up to see Akeno in her thin white yukata enter the room. She made several seals appear all over the room, like Venelana had done before.

"Shinji-kun, I can't sleep without you anymore." She whispered quietly as she crawled on top of him.

"I couldn't sleep either Akeno-chan." He said, glad to see that his lover was defying their selfish master.

"Ufufu, doing this behind our masters back... is really turning me on." She said in a sexy whisper.

"I'm glad you came Akeno-chan, because like you said, sleeping alone is really a terrible thing." He said and caressed her cheek.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. Shinji slid his hands underneath her yukata to caress her back. Akeno moaned softly in his mouth from the intimate contact she had come to love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her tightly.

Shinji sat up so she was sitting on his lap, giving her the chance to wrap her legs around him. They both enjoyed the feeling of having their bodies wrapped around each other, immersing themselves in a moment like this.

Akeno almost had tears coming out of her eyes because this was one of the most passionate moments of her life. Doing something like this with the one she loved when their master had banned it for the day was making the bully in her stir awake.

She didn't want to bully Shinji because he had suffered like she had in the past and wanted to fill him with pleasure just like he wanted to do the same for her, who had taken his loneliness and pain away.

It was not long before they both wanted to make love again and were once again doing it. Shinji had pushed Akeno's yukata off her shapely body as Akeno all but ripped his boxers off of his waist. Within seconds, the pair were one.

In the next room, Rias was wide-awake, and listening to her two servants making love once again. Despite Akeno's seals in their room, Rias could hear them through the thin wall because she was their master and her power was that of a High-class devil unlike her two servant's.

At first she wanted to stop them from disobeying her command, but when she heard how much they were enjoying themselves, and how Akeno moaned in pleasure ever so quietly along with her most adored servant, she allowed them to have this moment because she suspected that there was grander plan being cooked up by Kokabiel, and they might be trouble soon. So if this was to be their last moment together, then she wasn't going to stop them.

However, she was also jealous because her first servant was brave enough to enjoy such an intimate experience with her peerage's most adored member. Oh how she wanted to give her first to Shinji, but the idea was a bit scary to her. What if her first time would hurt, like she had often heard. She disliked pain, even if it was a natural thing for a girls first time. And even if it was Shinji, who said he loved her dearly, and would do everything he could to make her comfortable, the thought nagged at her mind.

Her mind was brought back to her two love-making servants, and the only thing she could do instead of making herself frustrated, was to imagine that it was herself and Shinji making love to each other. She imagined Shinji's lips kissing her, his hands caressing her body, the warmth of his body washing over her own shapely figure. How his raging manhood would pierce her body again and again, making her feel things than even her hands were not capable of.

Tomorrow night, she was going to sleep with Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry this update is so late, but I've been busy that last week or so. Family issues and personal issues as well as financial troubles.

But here is it, and I hope everyone enjoys it.

This whole thing is about 21 pages, including omakes.

They were all from StraightedgeWingZero, who I would like to thank for his contribution.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (From The Avengers)

Asuka the Devil Hunter had Shinji The Strongest Devil Pawn by the throat, her special dagger raised up and ready to strike at the boy.

"You've had this coming for a long time, Devil Boy!" Asuka declared as he held her dagger up. "But before you die, I'm going to tell you exactly why I'm doing this, so Listen To Me!"

Shinji sweat-dropped, having known the reason she was doing this. But he felt obliged to hear her out.

Suddenly, a dark blur flew in, out of nowhere, and tackled Asuka to the ground and away from him.

"I'm listening." Shinji said nonchalantly as he looked over and saw his lover, Akeno, furiously beating on Asuka.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (From Shrek The Third)

"And now, Devil, I, The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu, The Magnificent Devil Hunter, will end the life of this foul and loathsome Devil!" the sexy red-haired devil declared before her assembled audience on the steps of Kuou Academy.

Rias and her peerage were helpless, unable to do anything that would expose themselves and cause their fellow peeragemate to be harmed.

Shinji had his hands tied behind his back, he was on his knees, and Asuka was standing over him with her silver Bowie-knife in her hand, declaring before everyone who she was, and what Shinji was.

"Now! It is time! Say farewell Devil!" Asuka shouted as she thrust her knife forward and stabbed Shinji in the chest with it.

"SHINJI!" Akeno shouted in fear.

However, Rias noticed that Shinji wasn't exploding out of existence. She was sure that Asuka's knife was special and divinely blessed. She then noticed Shinji was smiling.

To everyone's shock, and Akeno's relief, Shinji rose up onto his feet, and stared Asuka square in her astonished eyes.

"You need better aim." Shinji said to the redheaded German as he lifted his right arm up as best he could, causing the knife to fall out from underneath his armpit.

Asuka lunged for the knife, only to have Shinji shoot forward and headbutt her in the face, knocking her backwards as she bled on the ground.

Everyone cheered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3 (From The Avengers)

Asuka was standing over Shinji, the Devil Boy was on the ground, bleeding from the wound in his stomach.

"I'm getting a little sick and tired of chasing you all over creation, Devil Boy." Asuka declared as she stood over the brown-haired boy.

"Maybe you should give up?" Shinji croaked weakly.

"I like to think that persistence is one of my defining virtues."

"Some would call it 'obsession'."

Just then, Akeno appeared to the side of where the pair were bantering. A large high-tech energy weapon in her hands.

"You!" Asuka hissed as the sexy Devil girl.

"Step away from my love, you red-headed bitch!" Akeno declared.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asuka asked, staring at the large gun.

"This? It's a new weapon created by the head of our military special projects, based on the Dragon Gauntlet's possessed by Shinji-kun and Issei-san. Never been tested. Even I don't know what it does." Akeno said.

"I don't care if you've got a freaking tank in your arsenal, I'm killing this devil right now!" Asuka said.

"You can't." Shinji said, weakly.

"Oh? And why not?" Asuka asked, curious as to why he said that.

"You lack conviction." Shinji said.

"I don't think I'm the one who..."

WAA-BOOM!

Asuka suddenly found herself blasted through a wall as a powerful blue energy bolt slammed into her chest after being fired from Akeno's giant rifle.

"So that's what it does." Shinji groaned as Akeno set the weapon down and began healing her love.


	4. Showdown at Kuou

_**DEVIL WARRIOR VOLUME 2  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Kokabiel arrives and the fight to avert a war begins at Kuou.

Authors Notes: Thanks again to ReisFriend for the majority of work on this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**Showdown at Kuou Academy**

Morning found Shinji and Akeno cuddled up against each other, the young woman having her back pressed up against his chest, even as he held her tightly around her shapely waist and below her ample breasts. She had a smile on her face as she felt Shinji's warm breath caress her ear.

But she smiled for another reason: that she was now 3-to-0 ahead of Rias in terms of making love to Shinji. Which is something she knew that Rias wanted to do.

Oh, she did love Rias as her own sister, but being a devil she was just as selfish as her King. And as selfish as it was, if she had to choose between Rias and Shinji, she would pick Shinji.

Though honestly, she hoped she never had to make that choice.

'_AKENO! SHINJI! WAKE UP!'_

The pair practically jumped out of bed at hearing their masters mental call.

"She can be so cruel some times." Akeno grumbled.

"Well, we are defying her orders." Shinji stated. "We should be lucky we're getting off so easily."

"Yes. We do get off easily, don't we?" she said with a flirty smile.

Shinji blushed a little at her innuendo as she leaned in close to him and kissed him softly on his lips.

The pair got cleaned up and dressed and followed their Master to their clubhouse at Kuou where Rias explained what they were going to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"We're going to use our familiars?" Shinji asked as he had his blue water dragon, Rei, sitting in his lap.

Rias had her familiar, the bat-like Shiruku, was on her desk in front of her.

Calawana and her black snake, a female she called Keita, coiled up around her neck.

Reynalle and her raven, which she called Kuroi, was sitting on her shoulder. She was sad that she couldn't have used her familiar during the Unofficial Rating Game against Riser, but Kuroi had been ill when Reynalle had found her. Taking pity on the poor black bird, Reynalle took her in and used both magic and Phenex Tears she had gotten from Rias to heal her.

Akeno had her green mini-demon called Didimon in her lap as she sat next to Shinji.

Koneko with her white kitten, called Shiro, who was on her masters head, sat opposite of Asia.

Asia with her baby sprite dragon, Rainji, in her lap as she sat on the other side of Shinji.

"We're going to send our familiars out to search for Kiba, Xenovia or Irina. We've been brought into this fight, so we might as well finish it." Rias said. "Akeno, you and I will use our magics to make them invisible to everyone's sights and senses. And then we'll send them off to locate our wayward knight and the two church affiliates."

The group nodded, even though Issei was silently grumbling at not yet having his own familiar. He watched as his master and her Queen preformed their magic spells and then sent seven familiars out to locate their peerage mate.

"So... what do we do now?" Asia asked.

"Now... we wait." Rias said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was several hours later, and the team was rather bored.

They had been sitting in their clubhouse patiently waiting for any news of Kiba or the church affiliates, but after the first two hours things had deteriorated into a fight against boredom. The group was willing to do anything to keep themselves awake.

Since the group had no contracts to do today, and all their homework was all finished, they had each settled into their own means of occupying their time.

Issei had convinced Calawana and Reynalle to play a few rounds of strip poker with him.

Shinji, Akeno and Asia were planning out their meals for the next month, but also talking about what 'dates' they wanted to go on with Shinji as well. Shinji was vaguely wondering if he shouldn't have brought his cello to play during this time, only to remember he didn't have one. It had been part of his old life, and now he didn't have it.

Rias and Koneko were talking about what they would do if they survived this whole affair.

One of Koneko's ideas actually shocked Rias.

"You want me to unleash Shinji-kuns and Issei-kuns full power?" Rias asked her Rook.

"It is not my wisest idea, I admit, and there is considerable risk..." Koneko said to her king.

"Yeah! Like blowing both of them up, not to mention ourselves in the process!"

"But if we are to battle Kokabiel, one of the strongest Fallen Angels in existence..."

Rias mentally grumbled at that thought.

She didn't like the idea of taking on someone like him, but she didn't see where as she had much choice. Galilei and Freed worked for him, and trying to take them down meant coming into conflict with this deadly Fallen Angel. Rias's greatest concern, was being responsible for starting another Great War.

Some things, even justice, were just not worth it.

Shinji was anxious. Because not only would they most likely end up to fight a powerful Fallen Angel who was one of the leaders of the said race, their friend and peerage mate was also in trouble.

Akeno was not worried because she had confidence in her teams abilities and Kiba's skill to survive. She had known him longer then her lover and knew that her fellow slave wouldn't be killed easily.

Rias on the other hand couldn't help but worry because her knight was in a state of mind where his rational mind was not dominating, but his desire for revenge.

Koneko was worried about her senpai because he treated her kindly over the years and supported her when she was having hard times. Without him she would be lonely.

Reynalle and Calawana were not liking the situation because they knew Kokabiel personally and what he was capable of. They were terrified of him and didn't hold him in a high regard like their adored Azazel.

Asia was also worried about Kiba because her beloved Shinji would be sad if his friend died and she also respected Kiba for his kindness.

Rias received a message from her familiar through mental link. _'I found Irina.'_

"Shiruku found Irina!" Rias shouted to the others and went to activate a portal that would transport her to her familiars location. "ISSEI PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" she shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The team exited the portal and saw that they were on the forest path overlooking the city. Issei was the first to notice Irina being held by Rias's familiar in human form.

"Irina!" Issei shouted and ran to her, noticing how her clothes had been shredded, revealing her beautiful body that he noticed after stopping. "Asia!" He shouted in worry.

"Hai!" She replied and ran to the exorcist to begin healing her.

They all watched Asia do her magic and when Irina opened her eyes, she saw Ise first.

"Ise-kun?" she gasped.

"I'm here Irina." He said.

"What happened?" Rias asked the exorcist.

"We were ambushed by someone powerful. I told Kiba and Xenovia to escape." Irina explained in pain.

"Don't speak." Asia ordered the girl.

"Be careful. That persons power is not to be taken lightly." Irina said before passing out again.

Just then, another magic circle appeared as Souna came out with her peerage behind her.

"So you came Souna." Rias stated.

"The message you sent didn't give me any choices." Souna said and looked at Irina. "She has exhausted her strength."

"Twilight Healing can't recover stamina. It can only heal injuries and sickness." Asia explained.

"Tsubaki, take her to my place and heal her with the equipment." Souna ordered her queen.

Shinra didn't answer and picked up Issei's childhood friend and teleported to Souna's place at Kuou while Rias made her familiar go back to it's pocket dimension.

"What is going on?" Saji asked.

"We just arrived, so we have no idea either. Xenovia and Kiba are not here, so they may be alright." Rias answered.

"Sorry for everything before Saji." Shinji said suddenly.

"Don't worry about that now. Right now we..." Saji started but stopped when he and the others suddenly felt a sharp stab on their chests.

"What the hell?" Shinji gasped.

"Some kind of... holy aura." Rias explained as she gasped.

"Well hello there!" A familiar maniacal voice said from behind.

The group turned around and saw Freed standing before them.

"All of my prey is here in one place, including Asia-chan who has become a shitty demon." Freed said with his usual insane face.

"FREED!" Shinji shouted in hatred and summoned his Gauntlet.

But Souna and Rias beat him to it and almost launched their magic at him when he suddenly held up his hands.

"Wait! My boss has something to tell you." he said.

"And what is that?" Rias asked.

"He wants to say it personally." Freed answered and looked up.

The devils looked up as the sky turned purple, like in the Underworld, and a fallen angel with five pairs of wings appeared in their vision.

He had the appearance of a young man with long black hair, pointy ears and bright red eyes. He was dressed in black robes with detailed accessories, gold lining on his coat, black boots on his feet and his fingernails were filed down to sharp points.

Everyone almost gasped at the sight of him. Reynalle and Calawana knew who he was.

"We finally meet, Rias Gremory and Souna Sitri." He said to the two heiresses.

"And you must be Kokabiel, the one behind everything that has happened these past days. So why did you come to meet us in person?" Rias asked.

"Indeed. The reason why I came to meet you personally is to tell you that your headquarters at Kuou Academy will be center of my plan." Kokabiel said.

"Our school?!" Souna gasped.

"If you two are eliminated, then your demon king siblings have to take action." The fallen angel said.

"You want to start another war? Why?" Rias asked.

"The Fallen Angels would have won if Azazel hadn't ordered us to retreat. And now we are in an uneasy truce, which bores me. I thought that things would get more interesting if I stole the Holy Swords, but all I got was low level demons and two Wielders. How very boring." Kokabiel stated.

"Was Second Impact your doing as well?" Shinji asked.

Kokabiel looked at Shinji and smirked.

"Indeed it was, Third Child. The super angels you faced were my agents who were supposed to take out Heavens forces when the war would erupt. Unfortunately you and the other humans killed them before they could free Lilith so as to be welcomed back into our place of birth. While exciting to watch, it completely ruined my plans. I tasked Reynalle to kill you in retaliation, though she was quite reluctant to go against Azazel's orders." he said.

Shinji looked at Reynalle who was looking at the ground. Rias and the other Devils were quite surprised that the Angel War was actually Kokabiels plan to infiltrate Heaven with his followers.

"This guy is a total war freak." Issei stated.

"That craziness makes him the best. He even gave me these wonderful presents." Freed added and opened his jacket to reveal all the Excaliburs.

"The stolen Excaliburs!" Saji gasped.

"And even the Excalibur Mimic that I got from that twin-tailed beauty." Freed said and made the rope he had on his arm morph into a katana that Irina had used.

"But enough talk now, let's start this!" Kokabiel shouted and made several light spears appear from a seal he created, launching them in all directions at his enemies.

"Take cover!" Rias shouted as she, Akeno and Souna created magic shields to block the spears.

Everyone dove for cover and when the dust cleared out, Tomoe Meguri spoke up.

"Where did they go?" the Sitri knight asked.

Koneko, who had jumped on tree for cover, pointed towards their school.

"They retreated back to Kuou Academy." Koneko said.

"That guy is serious about starting another war." Shinji growled.

"He will probably unleash waves of magic to destroy this city along with us so the Maous will launch a full-on attack on him, forcing Heaven to attack." Souna deduced.

"We have to stop him before that happens." Tsubasa Yura stated.

"We are heading to the school." Rias ordered and her crew followed her. Rias and Souna created magic portals to transport them to the Academy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the track-field of Kuou Academy, Valper Galilei, complete with a new mechanical leg, was using a strange device charged with magic to create magic symbols where the Excalibur swords were in each circle.

"It's almost time for my dream to come true." Valper muttered with a smirk.

The circle began to glow as a beam of magic shot out towards the sky.

Xenovia, who was standing on a roof of an office building gasped when she saw the beam at the school.

Kiba narrowed his eyes in disgust when he saw the beam from the window of their clubhouse.

Rias and Souna appeared near the school with their servants.

"You should call the Maous here." Akeno said to Rias.

"Out of the question." Rias and Souna said in unison.

The two peerages wondered why Rias and Souna said that. Surely they knew that their Satan-siblings could handle this situation.

"Rias, I will set the barrier with my peerage to keep this incident contained. You and your peerage should be able to handle this." Souna said.

"Of course. My peerage is more powerful in fighting then yours." Rias said smugly.

"Now is not the time to be arrogant in this matter." The Sitri heir stated. Shinra appeared through a portal, appearing next to Souna.

"How is Irina?" Issei asked the vice-president.

"She will be fine." She answered simply.

"And how are we going to handle this? This is Kokabiel we are talking about! He is among the most powerful of the Fallen Angels!" Calawana whined.

"We have no chance against his enormous power!" Reynalle added her complaint.

"We have to succeed. If we don't, then another war will break out and all sides will be annihilated. And the kind of help we need wouldn't arrive in time so we have to think of something ourselves. And we have Shinji who can weaken Kokabiels power." Rias explained.

"I don't know if I can weaken him enough. This power is even greater then what Riser had. Even if I absorb his power, it might not be enough." Shinji said.

"I am aware of this, but we have Issei here. First, Shinji will absorb as much of his power as he can, cen Issei will transfer his boosted power to me and hopefully that will be enough to defeat him." Rias answered.

_Finally, I get some glory!_ Issei thought happily.

"And if that fails?" Koneko asked.

"Then we improvise something." Rias said.

"Buchou, I called Sirzech-sama and he is on his way with troops." Akeno said, appearing behind Rias.

"Akeno! I told you not to call him!" Rias shouted.

"There is no choice. If we fail, then he will be able to stop Kokabiel." Akeno countered and went to Shinji's side. She wrapped her arms around his left arm.

Shinji's free hand went to her other hand and they kissed briefly for good luck.

Asia and Rias pouted in jealousy. Issei almost started to cry because he wanted a good luck kiss. Shinji's fans from Souna peerage also felt jealous. Yura pouted harder then the other two and a crack appeared on the pavement when she pressed her foot down harder.

"Alright then, let get started." Shinra ordered the peerage.

The Sitri Peerage concentrated on their magical energies, all of them levitating into the air with magic symbols beneath their feet. Their combined powers creating a barrier around the school to mask it from any outsiders and keep the damage from spreading to the city.

Rias walked to the main school building with her servants. Inside she turned to address them.

"You all know what is at stake here. If Kokabiel succeeds, then all factions, including humans, will suffer greatly and everything Shinji has done will be destroyed. It is only thanks to him that we are still alive today because of his sacrifices and our way of life has been preserved. We must make sure that it stays that way."

"Hai Buchou." Everyone, except Issei said. He still didn't know about Shinji's role in saving the world, but now was not the time to ask. "Now, promote yourselves." Rias ordered and the pawns of the group promoted themselves to queens.

Shinji, Issei, Calawana and Reynalle instantly felt their powers and abilities increase. Shinji had experienced this once before, but to the others it was a new and amazing experience.

The group entered the track-field and saw Freed and Galilei at the center of it with a strange device that was creating the odd magic symbol in the air and ground and on the points of it there were the holy swords.

Kokabiel was sitting on a rather 'corrupted' golden throne-like object that was levitating in the air.

"Is Sirzechs or Leviathan coming here?" Kokabiel asked Rias.

"We are here in their place." She answered.

Kokabiel just snapped his fingers and a huge lance of light appeared in his hand. Impassively he threw it through the gyms roof. At first nothing happened, but then the whole building blew up.

Reynalle and Calawana gasped when they witnessed Kokabiels power for the first time with their own eyes.

"Can we defeat this guy?" Issei asked.

_**'Of course. He survived against God and Lucifer, but he can be defeated if I turn most of your body into a dragon.'**_ Draig, Issei's dragon told him.

"Let's see about that if it comes to that." Issei told Draig.

_'Reminds me of the Angel of Might.'_ Shinji thought, remembering the 14th angel.

'_**And you defeated him, didn't you?'**_ Draco said to Shinji.

"But since you're here, you can play with my pets." Kokabiel said and an energy beam shot out from the bottom of his throne to the ground, created a hole with a pillar of flame coming out.

They saw a figure in the flames and a three-headed hellhound with lava pouring from all three mouths came out, followed by another six of them. They were about the size of a horse.

"Cerberai, spawns of Cerberus, the watchdogs of Hades!" Rias and Akeno gasped.

"Watchdogs...of Hades..." Asia quivered in fear.

"Asia, get back!" Shinji shouted and made his Gear manifest.

"Issei, start boosting up!" Rias ordered.

"Hai Buchou!" He shouted and made his Boosted Gear appear.

BOOST

_**'You can cut down the Cerberai when I increase the power of the whip.'**_ Draco told Shinji and the whip appeared, thinner then before but he felt that the power of his energy whip was higher this time. _**'It draws the power from your Yoki, which means your magic power get's drained after a prolonged period of time.' **_

_'Got it. I just have be fast enough.'_ Shinji thought back.

"Akeno, Koneko!" Rias shouted and Koneko attacked the nearest dog.

Akeno made her miko outfit appear on her body and started to use ice magic to freeze the flames the other dog lashed out at Rias and herself while the pair flew through the air with their wings.

Reynalle and Calawana started to throw light spears at the other dogs. Their powers did hurt the hellhounds, but they had to hit vital organs to kill them.

One dog ran towards Shinji, who threw the whip and it cut it's front legs, which made the dog howl in pain.

BOOST

_Not yet. _Issei thought when he got another boost.

Koneko landed a strong kick on one of the dogs middle head, which made the beast tumble a bit.

Reynalle and Calawana managed to kill one dog when their spears hit the left head in the brain and heart.

Rias and Akeno kept throwing Power of Destruction and lightning bolts at the three dogs attacking them.

Shinji sliced the head open from the dog whose legs he had cut.

One dog had started chasing Issei and he had to avoid getting hit or his power multiplier would reset. Right before the hound was about to slash him, it's middle head was cut off.

"I came to help." the person in mid-air said with a battle smile.

"Xenovia!" Issei shouted when Xenovia leaped again and cut the dog in half.

BOOST

"As expected from the holy sword of Destruction." Akeno said.

"We could handle this, but I like the help." Rias said.

The other devils noticed how Xenovia had cut the massive hound in half with relative ease and were impressed.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Asia shouted when she had backed against a tree and another hellhound was running at her.

"ASIA!" Shinji shouted, realizing that he was too far away to help her.

Before the dog could reach her, it was impaled when several blades appeared from the ground.

Kiba landed in front of Asia.

"Kiba-san!" Asia shouted in relief.

BOOST

"Buchou, Akeno-san!" Issei shouted.

"Issei!" Rias shouted and flew towards him.

Issei jumped and transferred his boosted power to both of them.

"KYAAH!" The king and queen cried out when they felt the power flowing in them almost painfully.

Koneko threw the dog she had been fighting on the ground and snapped the middle neck, Shinji cut the left one with his whip, and Reynalle and Calawana staked the right one with their light spears.

Rias created a huge magic seal made from her Power of Destruction in the air and Akeno made a huge bolt of lightning go through it, which electrocuted the remaining dogs and obliterated them.

"Amazing." Shinji gaped in awe of his loves combined powers.

"That was very impressive." Kokabiel stated.

"TAKE THIS!" Rias shouted and launched her remaining boosted power at him.

Kokabiel just waved his hand, knocking the attack away as if it were a tennis ball, her attack landing on the other side of the track-field, making a huge crater as it exploded.

Everyone gasped.

"So you're this powerful with Sekiryutei's power. Interesting." The fallen angel stated.

Suddenly, more Cerberai emerged from the fiery hole and attacked the Devils.

The devils braced themselves for the next wave of attacks, only to get a reprieve when the Hellhounds were suddenly attacked. They smiled as they realized who it was.

"REI-CHAN!" Shinji shouted as his water-dragon blasted one of the hellhounds with her icy-cold water breath.

"DIDIMON!" Akeno shouted happily as her familiar blasted one of the hellhounds with a bolt of energy.

"SHIRO!" Koneko shouted as her cat-like familiar flew through the air and collided with one of the Cerberai, knocking it to the ground.

"KEITA!" Calawana shouted as her snake spite poison venom at one of the hellhounds, blinding it and causing it to dive face-first into the dirt.

"KUROI!" Reynalle shouted her raven flew in grabbed one of the hellhounds and lifted it off the ground before letting it go and slamming into the one that Keita the snake had dealt with.

"RAINJI!" Asia shouted as her Sprite dragon landed in front of her, spitting lightning at the beast that was almost to Asia. The hellhound growled in pain and turned away.

"I was wondering where the other familiars had gone." Rias said as the group was reunited with their familiars.

The hellhounds were defeated, and the familiars were exhausted from their searching and their battle against the Cerberai.

"Good work, Rei-chan. Time to go to sleep." Shinji said as he sent his familiar back into her pocket dimension.

The others followed suit, as a sudden sound caught their attention.

KLING

"It's done!" Galilei shouted.

"Shit!" Issei shouted.

"The combination of the swords gives me a massive boost of power, which will destroy this city." Kokabiel said.

"Seriously?" Calawana asked.

"You should escape. 20 minutes and this city will be destroyed." Galilei said. "Even your barrier won't be able to stop this."

"What will you do Rias Gremory!?" The cadre-level Fallen shouted and started to fly with his wings.

"DESTROY YOU!" Rias shouted and launched another attack at him with Akeno.

Kokabiel caught the orbs of magic and combined them. "Pitiful." He said and threw the massive orb at Rias.

"Buchou!" Akeno shouted and flew in front of her, creating a protective shield of magic.

When the orb hit the shield, Rias was knocked back and Akeno fell towards the ground after taking most of the damage.

"AKENO!" Shinji shouted and ran to catch her.

He leapt into the air, catching his lover and cradling her in his arms as he landed on the ground as gently as he could.

"Shinji-kun..." She said softly, her body weak from the blast.

"Asia!" Shinji shouted to the healer as the blond ex-nun ran towards them.

_I don't think we can hold out until nii-sama gets here. _Rias thought when she saw Kiba heading to Galilei.

"Valper Galilei, I am Kiba Yuuto, the survivor who escaped the Holy Sword Project." Kiba told the old bishop.

"So, you're here. I thought that I would never know what happened to you. Some said you died in the forest and some said that you escaped. Seems like I will finally see the disposal of all test subjects to be completed." Galilei said smugly.

"You had my friends killed for nothing! I have lived solely to have revenge for them! And now nothing will save you!" Kiba said and was about to lung at him when Freed came between the two with a fused holy sword in hand.

"This should be amusing. Freed, use the combined swords to eliminate them." Kokabiel ordered the maniac priest.

"Of course boss! Using this wonderful Excalibur-chan will be my pleasure." Freed answered.

"I never thought that the survivor would become a filthy devil. But it was thanks to you that I was able to complete the project." Valper said, coming close to Kiba.

"What?" He gasped in disbelief, pausing just a few feet from the Genocidal Archbishop.

"Your friends didn't have enough genes required to use the swords. So I had to extract the required gene from them, which resulted in their deaths. When the project was called off, I had the remaining ones disposed of. I was, however, able to crystallize the gene." The bishop explained and showed him a strange crystal vial.

"Is that..." Kiba gasped.

"This one has the genes of your friends. But this is also the last one." Valper added.

"Most who received that died because they couldn't handle the gene. So that makes me special!" Freed shouted and launched an attack towards Koneko and Issei who managed to avoid the attack.

Xenovia looked at the vial and gasped. _That's the same one Irina received when she got the blessing. To think that people were killed to get it. And the church used them still. _She thought.

Her loyalty to the church was dropping sharply from this revelation.

"Those hypocrites! Excommunicating me as a pagan and still using my research." Galilei commented with disdain.

"There was no need to kill my friends! We thought it was for God and endured any pain we received the entire time!" Kiba shouted, getting ready to strike him down.

"You were only materials in a project. When it was done, the only thing left was to dispose of the excess material." Valper countered.

Kiba's friends all listened to the story and felt terrible for their knight.

"How horrible." Asia whimpered in sadness.

Valper tossed the vial at Yuuto's feet. "You can have it. We can already mass-produce higher quality ones."

Kiba took the vial and felt his dead friends essence in it, flashes of the time when they told him to run and live filled his mind.

"Valper, how many lives did you destroy for your research and desires?" He asked as he pressed the crystal on his chest.

Valper smirked, knowing that fusing something like that to a devil was fatal.

But instead, figures made from blue energy appeared around him.

"What the hell?" Issei asked.

"Are those people?" Asia asked.

"It seems that Yuuto's heart has released the souls in the crystal." Akeno deduced as she sat up with Shinji holding her.

"Every day I thought 'did I deserve to live?' when my friends were dead. They had more dreams then I did. They wanted to live more then me." Kiba said sadly.

Then one of the spirits gripped his sleeve and he finally noticed them. He looked at the little girl, then the others.

"It's okay." "Even if there is no God." "Even if God is not watching over us." "Our hearts are one." "Take us in." The spirits said and fused with Kiba.

Valper could only stare in terror that Kiba was still standing. He should have died from the holiness of the vial alone.

The other members of the Gremory peerage had tears coming from their eyes as Yuuto looked to be at peace, even Koneko had a few tears dropping. Reynalle and Calawana didn't even know that they had tears flowing, because they couldn't even remember when they last cried.

_**"That knight has received Balance Breaker."**_ Draig, Issei's dragon told him.

"Balance what?" Issei asked, looking at his Gauntlet.

_**"That knights emotions are extremely high and his spirit has also changed, which has unlocked the full power of his Sacred Gear."**_ Draig explained.

Rias gasped in awe that her knight reached Balance Breaker, the forbidden power that could disrupt the balance of the world.

"My friends did want me to seek revenge. But I felt that I would have to destroy you so you couldn't do the same to anyone else." Kiba told Valper and made his sword appear from the magic circle.

"FREED!" Valper shouted in panic.

"Sure. I'll defeat this devil for you!" Freed shouted.

"KIBA! Don't waste your friends souls and spirits by losing!" Issei shouted.

"You are a knight of the Gremory household. No knight of mine would lose to Excalibur." Rias said.

"Fight, Senpai!" Koneko said.

"Don't lose Kiba-san." Asia said.

"I believe in you Yuuto-kun." Akeno encouraged him.

"End this now Kiba." Shinji said.

"Defeat that maniac!" Reynalle and Calawana said as one.

"Everyone... I Won't Lose!" He declared.

"What the hell is this emotional event you're making? I need to cut you down to feel better!" Freed shouted in disgust.

"I can overcome you together with my friends whose souls have merged with me. Now our dream can be accomplished. Sword Birth!" Yuuto shouted and from the hilt of the sword, a wave of darkness and light appeared and fused in the blade.

"What he hell is that?" Freed gasped, shielding his eyes from the sudden energy burst.

"This is the sword of Betrayer which is empowered with Holy and Devil powers." Kiba explained.

When devil writing appeared in the center of the blade, Akeno gasped.

"Holy powers and Devil powers fused together into a sword?" she said.

"So that is Balance Breaker. Draig explained this." Issei told Rias.

"A holy demonic sword? Two opposing powers together should be impossible!" Valper declared in disbelief.

Kiba started approaching Freed. Xenovia appeared next to him.

"Gremory knight, are we still on the same side?" She asked.

"Of course." Kiba answered.

"That is a strange sword, even if it is a holy sword, it isn't holy anymore." Xenovia said, meaning the sword Freed had.

"Then let's destroy it together." Kiba said.

Xenovia struck her Excalibur Destruction into the ground as her hands folded over her chest.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionysius and Blessed Virgin Mary, hear my prayers." she said.

A gold colored symbol appeared next to her and a broadsword with a blue blade and gold edge came out wrapped in chains.

"The saint living in this blade, I set you free." Xenovia said, right before the chains vanished from the weapon.

"Holy Sword Durandal!" Xenovia said as she picked up the weapon.

"That sword is said to be in par with original Excalibur and can cut anything in the world!" Rias shouted in surprise.

"Impossible! My research didn't reveal how to use Durandal!" Valper gasped in fear.

"Unlike Irina and Kiba, I am a natural born wielder." Xenovia said.

"A true holy sword user!?" Galilei and Freed asked.

"This thing cuts anything it touches. But it doesn't always obey me. It's power has to be kept contained by the holy chains because it's infinitely dangerous." Xenovia explained.

"Something like that exists?!" Freed shouted and made his swords blade turn into whip like appendages to attack Xenovia, who merely destroyed them with a single swing.

"Your broken sword is no match for this!" She shouted and attacked.

Freed evaded and shouted back to her. "You won't ruin our plans!"

"You won't get away this time Freed!" Kiba declared and attacked Freed.

They clashed their swords together only four times when suddenly, Freeds blade broke and he fell on his back when Kiba kicked him.

"My Excalibur was destroyed!?" He asked before he felt the wound on his shoulder pulsing with pain.

"Our powers overcame Excalibur." Kiba said, feeling the burden of revenge leaving him.

"How is this possible!?" Valper asked and jumped back in fear when Kiba turned to him.

"Valper Galilei, prepare to die." Kiba said and before he or Valper could do anything, they heard and scream of agony coming from Freed direction.

Irina had arrived and with Excalibur Destruction she had killed Freed, impaling him in the chest.

"That was payback for what you did to me." Irina said as she took Excalibur Mimic back from him.

"Ah, now I see how a holy and devil power could fuse. The devil king and God are..." Valper said, but before he could finish, Kokabiel had his lance of light kill him, causing his body to vanish.

"It's a real shame I had to do that. He was a truly gifted researcher." Kokabiel said.

"Why did you do that!?" Rias asked.

"I don't care if this guy is around or not, even when he was the only one who knew how to create those gene crystals. And now it is getting boring. You kid." Kokabiel said, pointing at Issei. "You have the Longinus called Boosted Gear. Boost your gauntlet as much as you can and transfer it to someone and attack me." He finished.

"You're giving us a free shot? You're kidding!" Rias declared.

"You're the ones who must be joking if you think you can defeat me." He countered.

Rias gripped Issei's hand as she spoke.

"Issei, start boosting." she said.

"Hai Buchou." Issei answered.

BOOST

They started walking closer to Kokabiel as Issei's gauntlet Boosted again.

Rias mentally told Shinji to get behind Kokabiel and use his whip to try and weaken him enough. Shinji started running to the other side of the Fallen Angel. Kokabiel didn't see him because he was focusing on Issei and Rias.

Issei boosted seven more times and gave the boosted power to his master.

TRANSFER

Rias gasped from the power she received and her boosted yoki flared so much that Kokabiel gasped when he felt it.

"That power level is great! It's the power of the highest order Rias Gremory!" he grinned.

Rias started charging the attack and in that instant, Kokabiel felt something wrap around his ankle.

"What?" He turned to look and saw the Angel Slayer had his whip wrapped around his ankle, his entire body actually felt weaker than ever before.

Shinji felt Kokabiels power being drained into his body and gauntlet, and increased the drainage even though his insides felt like he was burning. Kokabiel was far more powerful than Riser had been, and it was showing.

The Fallen Angel was about to throw his lance of light at Shinji wen he felt Rias launching her Power of Destruction at him and hitting him in chest.

Kokabiel screamed from pain, but he wasn't dying.

"That was an impressive attack, but it's still not enough to defeat me!" He shouted, even though he had a huge hole in his chest.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted, her queen launching her thunder at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel wrapped his ten wings around his body and blocked Akeno's thunder attack. When his wings opened again, he threw a lance of light at Shinji, severing his whip from Kokabiels ankle, even as it slammed into Shinji's chest and knocked him backwards.

The fallen angel landed on the ground, holding his exposed chest with his hand.

"You really have to better then that or you will all die here." he snarled at Rias.

He created two swords of light as Xenovia and Kiba used this chance to attack him. Koneko and Irina ran to assist them.

"Issei, boost up again!" Rias shouted to her pawn.

Akeno struggled to stand up and asked Asia to heal her, which she started to do. Akeno looked at the knocked out Shinji and hoped that Asia finished quickly so she could go to him with the healer and help him.

Kokabiel blocked Xenovia's and Kiba attack.

"Holy sword and holy demonic sword attack at the same time, how amusing!" the Fallen grinned.

Koneko tried to kick him from the air, only to get swatted away by his wings and the same happened to Irina who tried to attack his back with Xenovia's previous weapon.

Kiba was knocked back along with Xenovia. He made several swords appear, which hovered above the ground and attempted to strike Kokabiel from all sides, but the fallen angel deflected them back with his wings and launched another light lance at them. Xenovia blocked it with her Durandal.

"You certainly fight hard even when your master is dead." Kokabiel said to Xenovia.

"What are you talking about?!" Xenovia asked as Koneko and Irina were starting to get back up.

"They didn't tell you? They didn't inform you that God was dead?" Kokabiel asked.

Irina and Xenovia gasped from that comment.

"LIES!" Xenovia and Irina shouted.

"In the last war, God and Lucifer killed each other and this information was kept as a secret from everyone, until I let it slip a while back. This alone means that if the war had continued, The Fallen Angels would have won." Kokabiel stated.

The devils and exorcists resumed their attacks.

Across the way, Shinji's insides were burning. The energy he had siphoned from Kokabiel combined with the light lance he had taken in the chest were causing him to burn up. His skin and face were practically glowing an angry reddish-orange color.

"So... much...I can't... too much power..." Shinji groaned as he lay on the ground.

'_**Shinji... I have an idea, but you have to trust me.'**_ Draco said to him.

"What... do... I do?" he asked in pain.

'_**Give me control.' **_

"...okay." Shinji said as his eyes rolled back into his head, right before his body exploded with energy.

Everyone paused in their fighting and looked at Shinji, all gasped when the light died down.

In his place was a tall, winged warrior decked out in gold and white armor, two large clawed gauntlets on his hands, talon-like boots on his feet, a long whipping tail behind him, and wings made of pure light extending from his back. He stood 8 feet tall and looked really pissed.

"What that..." Rias asked.

"Shinji-kun?" Akeno gasped.

The golden dragon suddenly appeared behind Issei, touching him on the shoulder.

"**Arise... Draig!"** he said in a voice that did not sound like Shinjis, as a tremendous energy surge was transferred to Issei.

Issei's body suddenly glowed with reddish energy mixed with golden light.

When the light vanished, Issei was decked out in a suit of bright red armor just like Shinji was. The only difference is that he didn't have wings like Shinji.

"I don't believe it! Scale Mail Armors!" Rias gasped when she saw them.

"But that's impossible!" Kokabiel gasped when he saw them. He was now afraid for his life.

**"Our time is limited. We must move fast."** Dracos voice came out of the gold armor.

**"Agreed. Let's end this!"** Draigs voice, not Isseis, came from the armor.

Golden Dragon crouched low and then shot straight into the air, even as Red Dragon turned towards Kokabiel and ran towards him at incredible speed.

Kokabiel, knowing that he had lost a lot of his energy tried to flee, only to get pounded on his head from above as the Golden Dragon hurled him towards the ground. He slammed hard into the ground and tried to stand up, but when he did he looked up and saw Red Dragon standing before him. His face was punched hard by the crimson fists of the scale mailed devil, his body tumbling over and over along the ground before stopping in a messy heap.

"I... won't be... stopped by... you!" he declared as he was suddenly picked up by Golden Dragon.

"**Think again."** Draco said as he tossed Kokabiel into the air and fiercely punched him in the back, creating a shockwave as the Fallen flew through the air and towards Red Dragon.

"**Annnnnd Down!"** Draig shouted as he raised his hands above his head and then brought them down hard, piledriving the Fallen Angel once again into the ground.

"Ouch!" Rias winced. "That had to hurt."

**"I think that is enough."** A voice from above said, which surprised everyone.

The barrier around the campus was obliterated and Souna with her peerage were knocked onto the ground by the force which destroyed the barrier.

"Who!?" Rias gasped as a new player entered the field.

The figure landed right in front of Red Dragon, grabbed Kokabiel and lifted him into the air.

DIVIDE

Kokabiel felt his power being severely weakened as he looked to see a person wearing a white and silver full body armored suit with crystal blue wings holding him up.

"Vanishing... Dragon?" Kokabiel asked when he got a look at the attacker.

**"Yes. Azazel asked me stop you from starting another pointless war."** the silver armored figure said.

DIVIDE

Kokabiel once again felt his powers and energy lessened, the ex-angels power diminishing again.

"NO!" Kokabiel shouted and attempted to escape, only to be knocked out when a magic attack from the vanishing dragon connected.

**"Azazel will sentence you to imprisonment for this and Freed still has some use."** The armored person said as he picked up Freed and Kokabiel.

He turned to look at the Golden and Red Dragons.

**"Sekiryutei Ikari Shinji, Hyodo Issei, we will meet again."** With that said, he flew off into the air, disappearing from sight.

When they overcame their shock and the magic square Kokabiel had created vanished, Calawana asked: "What the hell just happened?"

"He said he was Vanishing Dragon and Azazel sent him. The war is averted and Kokabiel is defeated. This battle is done and we can return to our lives." Rias said.

The Red Dragon and Golden Dragon's suddenly glowed, their Scale Mail armored vanishing and replaced with the forms of Issei and Shinji. Who promptly collapsed to the ground.

Souna and her peerage approached Rias as Akeno and Asia were tending to Shinji and Irina was tending to Issei.

"Rias, what happened?" Souna asked.

"We received unexpected help and Kokabiel was defeated." Rias said.

"So the war is averted?" Shinra asked.

"Yes." Rias answered.

"I see. Well we can worry about details of what happened later. Right now we need to start repairing the damages." Souna said.

"We can help you." Rias offered.

Souna smiled as she shook her head. "No. You have done so much already and this is the Student Councils work. You take care of your servants." Souna assured her and went with her peerage to start using magic to repair the damages of the battle.

Kiba was just standing still in his place and was processing the fact that his friends souls were now a part of him and the ones responsible of their deaths was dead.

His thought's were interrupted by Koneko.

"Kiba-san, are you alright?" the nekomata asked.

"I am fine now Koneko-san. Now I can put my past behind me and move on." he said as he turned to Rias. "Buchou, I renew my oath to the house of Gremory." Kiba answered.

Rias hugged his face to her bosom as she smiled.

"I never renounced you Yuuto. You were always a part of my household." she said.

Issei gritted his teeth that the damn pretty boy got the facial treatment.

Shinji, who had just revived, looked at the scene and realized it was a happy one.

"What happened?" Shinji asked his lover.

"I'll explain everything later, my love." Akeno said as she kissed Shinji on the forehead.

The others smiled now that their group was back together.

"Now then Kiba, bend over so I can punish you." Rias said pleasantly and made the big magic circle appear on her hand. "Your punishment for going against my orders is 1000 spanks."

"Buchou!" Kiba shouted.

"HAHAHAA! Take your punishment like a man Kiba." Issei ordered and pulled out his phone, ready to record Kiba's punishment.

While this was going on, Irina and Xenovia were pondering about their futures. In the last two days, everything they had known and believed in had been turned upside down, tossed to the curve and run over by a truck. If even half of what Kokabiel had told them was true, then what was the point of their servitude to the Church and to Heaven?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I've been hit with so many problems as of late, from personal issues to work-related problems.

Not to mention I had to make a lot of modifications to this chapter which ReisFriend sent me, so that it would be something that would be unexpected and totally fresh in the minds of everyone who has read or watched Highschool DxD.

That being said, I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter and will leave lots of reviews.

And now, Omakes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (By Dany le fou)

An alternate version of Omake 6 of chapter 8:

_I'll never hear the end of this! My credibility will suffer big time! Why me Lord?! _Souna cried in her mind, but the slip at the end made her head hurt and she fell on the ground.

She recovered quickly and looked back to see her sister flying through the air towards her. Out of desperation, Souna grabbed the first thing within reach and threw it at her sister. Said thing was an unsuspecting Shinji Ikari, who collided with the cosplaying Underworld Lord.

"Oowwie!" Serafore whined. "Sorry, I didn't notice... Hey wait a minute, you're Shinji Ikari, the guy who restored the world. Wow you're cuter than I thought! Can I have your autograph? My, I gotta introduce you to my friends, they'll never believe it! I even have a Tuxedo Mask costume that should fit you..."

Shinji had no choice as he was dragged away.

Souna sighed regretfully, and vowed to apologize later.

Then she felt the killer intent. Fearfully turning around, she saw Rias and Akeno radiating enough demonic power to make Azazel wet himself.

"Souna-chan?" Rias asked sweetly as fireballs formed in her fists. "Come here for a moment will you?"

"We just want to talk to you." Akeno smiled, not caring about the electricity crackling around her.

Souna ran away, again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (from Dany le fou) From Chapter 14: (because that's what Raiser deserves)

"Your pawn dies if you don't give up now!" Raiser shouted, determined to at least have Shinji die if he couldn't have Rias.

Before Rias could think of a way to shoot Raiser without killing he beloved Pawn, the undefeated Devil suddenly released Shinji and curled into a foetal position, tears in his eyes. Behind him stood a mortified Asia who had just kicked him in the balls with all her strength. Which really sucks when you're a man who has never felt pain before, and whose regenerative powers have been shut down, Thus it was no wonder that Raiser dismissed himself.

"_Raiser Phenex has been eliminated_!" Grayfia's voice echoed through the air. "_The Gremory Clan Wins_!"

Rias looked at Asia, who couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Did you just kick Raiser in the balls?" Rias asked the ex-nun who was kneeling next to Shinji.

"I'm sorry, Rias-sama, but I couldn't let him keep hurting Shinji-kun." Asia said.

"Damn, I wish I could have done that." Rias said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3 (from Dany le fou)

"Oh I can't believe it! I actually managed to get a familiar!" Issei giggled as perverted dreams assaulted his mind. "Now to summon it. Focus Issei... Hot girl... Boobs... Long legs... Boobs... Silky hair... Boobs..."

The egg he was holding glowed and from it appeared...

"YOSH! I, Maito Gai, shall be the best familiar for my master; and if I can't do that I will fight Sirzechs-sama with my hands tied behind my back!" a muscular man wearing green spandex, with black hair in a bowl cut and caterpillar-like eyebrows shouted. "Come on Issei-sama! Let us enjoy the springtime of YOUTH!"

A horrified Issei was caught in a hug, and somehow the image of a sunset and crashing waves appeared behind the pair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4 (by StraightedgeWingZero) Taken from The Dark Knight Rises scene where Bane is about to kill Batman.

Asuka the Devil Hunter stood behind a bound Shinji Ikari, her knife behind her back.

"You see... it's the slow knife... the knife that takes it's time. The knife... that waits years, without forgetting, then slips quietly between the bones. That's the knife... that cuts deepest." Asuka whispered to the Ikari-devil.

"We only met this year, Asuka." Shinji grumbled to her.

"Yes. But I'm impatient. Besides, we both know I'm going to kill you now." she said as she raised her knife over her head to stab Shinji in the back.

BOOM!

Asuka suddenly flew backwards as Akeno appeared in the room, her hands filled with electrical energy.

"About the no-hitting-girls thing, Shinji-kun. I don't feel as strongly about that as you do." she smirked and then flew over to her lover, cutting his bonds and then electrocuting Asuka again, making her body jump.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Shinji asked.

"Of course not. I want to play with her first." Akeno grinned sadistically.

At hearing that, Shinji wondered if he shouldn't have killed her before, to save herself from the pain she was about to endure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5 (Inspired by a scene at the end of RWOL's Rise of the Satan: The White Satan first chapter)

"You know that going through with this plan of yours, you will anger a lot of devils." A refined, feminine voice said.

"Yes, but I can't have the Underworld being torn asunder by the devils wanting to take him as a servant." A powerful masculine voice retorted. "After what he did for the world and us devils, I had no choice but to put that mandate on him. It was only right to at least let him live his life without any more supernatural interference."

"True, but we won't be able to cover up his death." The female voice countered. "A person of his status doesn't just disappear like that. The other factions will know he was killed and will be gunning for him to join to them in the belief that they'll be unstoppable with him on their side."

The male figure snorted before answering his companion. "It's a good thing I anticipated a Fallen disobeying Azazel's orders to leave him be and had Beowulf watch over him. Though will he accept my offer is the question?"

"I'm sure he will. You just have to word it right and he'll take this second chance you're offering him. It's not every day one is given a choice between becoming a blood member of a Devil Clan or a regular devil servant." The female added a she turned object of their conversation, gray eyes gazing upon him softly. Her companion also turned to look the person lying before them.

It was none other than Shinji Ikari, naked yet healed and alive if the soft rise and fall of his chest was an indication.

As the woman continued to stare at the boy, a stab of motherly concern lanced her heart as she recalled all the events of his life. The neglect, the abuse, the manipulations, the pains of his battles, and the very little if any love he received from the people around him. Then after he had averted Third Impact, he was left alone. For two whole years. She stroked his hair gently as she spoke, not turning to the man beside her.

"I want him!" she said.

"What?" the man gasped.

"I. Want. Him. As my son." she stated.

"Grayfia, you can't just decide..."

"Sirzechs, this will be better for him than your lottery idea. If he is won by one of the other families, there is no guarantee that it will be a family who will give him the love and compassion he desires. He could be won by that vile Diodora Astaroth or that arrogant Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, and you know what kind of trouble that will bring. But if we were to adopt him now as our son..."

"You realize how much whining and bitching I'm going to have to deal with from the other devils? Not to mention the other Satans? They'll claim I'm just exerting my authority as the Crimson Satan to get the Angel Slayer into my clan and peerage."

Grayfia gave him an impassive look before she replied.

"But as the Crimson Satan, no one will challenge your right to have Shinji as your son." she said.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts! Shinji will become our son. You will make him a Satan-In-Training. He will choose his own peerage and thus become the next heir of the Gremory Clan. Which will also help get your sister, Rias, out of trouble with Riser because Shinji WILL be an Ultimate-class Devil."

Sirzechs silently gasped when he heard that.

"What are you talking about?'

"I'm talking about that little by-law that would enable Rias to get out of marrying Riser. The one about a lower-class devil being freed from any marriage if they are made a servant of an Ultimate-class devil. The one that Roygun-sama suggested when the woman he wanted as both his Queen and wife was courting another man, whom she didn't like." she explained.

"Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot about that one." he said sheepishly.

"Yes, that one. We will solve a lot of problems this way." she said.

"And create a whole bunch more." he said.

"Good." she retorted.

"Good? How can you say that?"

"It'll keep you from being lazy." she smirked.

Sirzechs grumbled as she smirked.


	5. New Members and A Date

_**DEVIL WARRIOR II  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Xenovia and Irina join the Occult Research Club and Rias's peerage, and Rias finally gets Shinji to herself.

Authors Notes: My thanks again to ReisFriend for all his help with this chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Chapter 5  
**New Members And A Date**

It was two days after defeating Kokabiel and averting another war that would have wiped out all of mankind, devilkind, and even Angelkind.

Rias and her peerage were just sitting in their clubroom at Kuou waiting for something. Rias hadn't said what they were waiting for, which was making everyone rather anxious.

Shinji was showing Asia how to work out a math problem while Akeno was making tea to help them study. Issei was arm wrestling with Calawana and the pair were pretty evenly matched. Koneko was eating a sandwich that Shinji had made for her. Reynalle had fallen asleep on one of the couches, while Kiba sat next to her reading a book.

"Buchou, what are we waiting for?" Shinji asked the Gremory heiress.

"Again, you will see when it's time." Rias answered with a smirk for the fifth time.

Just then, the door to the clubhouse opened up, revealing a pair of beautiful young women dressed in Kuou Academy school uniforms.

"Excuse us." Xenovia said.

"Come in, come in." Rias told her as the pair revealed themselves to the rest of the club.

"Heeeh! What are they doing here!?" Calawana gasped, her distraction causing Issei to win the arm wrestling match.

"They are my new servants." Rias answered, smiling at the pair of former exorcists who stood before them.

Xenovia quickly made her wings appear, as proof of her new Devil status, and retracted them immediately.

"And Irina?" Issei asked, indicating his childhood friend.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a piece for her. I only have a Rook piece left and Irina is worth only three pawns or a knight. Xenovia is my new knight." Rias answered.

"You made them into your slaves?" Koneko asked.

"Of course. Having two capable warriors and holy sword wielders as my servants will be a great asset. Especially _Durandal._ We just have to get a mutation piece for Irina." Rias replied.

"But how did you do all this? I mean... what about the Church?" Asia asked.

"Irina and I have been excommunicated." Xenovia explained.

"What? Why?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Disobeying orders." Irina said.

"Conspiring with Devils." Xenovia added.

"Consorting with Devils." Irina added.

"And then... having discovered the truth... of God being dead. Our superiors did not agree that we should have learned the truth, or considered the possibility that it was hidden from us." Xenovia stated.

"As a result, we have been excommunicated from the Church." Irina finished.

"Right after they were 'let go' from their previous employment, I took the opportunity to recruit them for my peerage. They agreed." Rias said with a smile. "However, since I only had a piece for Xenovia to use, I need to find a way to acquire another Knight piece. For that I need a Mutation Piece."

"And they will be attending our school." Shinji deduced, indicating their school uniforms.

"Of course. They have to finish their education and familiarize themselves in human society. Which is why you Shinji will show Xenovia the ropes while Issei educates his friend Irina." Rias ordered.

"Hai Buchou!" Issei shouted in excitement, glad to hear that he can educate his gorgeous friend.

"Let's get along Shinji-kun." Xenovia tried to say cutely.

"That cute voice doesn't suit you." Shinji said with a smirk.

He was glad that he had another friend, but educating said friend would be hard because she didn't have common sense.

"Please teach me well Ise-kun." Irina said cutely with crossed hands and puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will Irina-chan." Issei replied, getting turned on by his childhood friends cute act.

Akeno and Asia pouted because Shinji would be teaching Xenovia about life, and that took up his time. Time which could have been spent with them instead.

Issei on the other hand was so happy that he was about to burst because he would get to spend time with the impossibly beautiful Irina.

"And Shinji, tomorrow we will go on a date." Rias told her adored servant.

"WHAT!?" Akeno, Asia and Issei shouted.

"Because of the incident with your two partners in crime, I owe Souna a favor and she and her peerage want a rematch in dodge ball. Because of that, Shinji needs to cheer me up." Rias answered.

"What is a 'date', Shinji?" Xenovia asked.

"It means that two people who like each other go out and have fun." Shinji answered simply, knowing that Akeno and Asia would grill him pretty hard for not going out with them before.

"Ise-kun, could we go out and have fun together?" Irina asked, still sounding cute.

_YES! I can finally go on a date with a bishoujo! _He shouted mentally. "Of course we can Irina." He answered calmly.

"Now then, since tomorrow is a weekend and we don't have summons, you have free time now. Shinji, Issei, I will show you where Xenovia and Irina will live so you can pick them up on your way to school and so that they can get their bearings." Rias said.

"Hai." The said four said in unison, much to everyone's surprise.

Asia got a bit grumpy, because she wanted to go home with Shinji, as did Akeno.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About 20 minutes later, Rias and her four servants were standing in front of a newly constructed apartment building. It was thirty stories tall, not including the lobby. It was a pale white color with a red roof cap. Obviously painted that way in order to stand out.

"This building is owned by my father and it is well protected from the enemies of devils, so you can rest easy in here. Here are your keys. Your apartments are fully stocked with food, furniture and other necessities." Rias told the two former exorcists as she handed them a pair of gold keys. "Also, the keys have enchantments on them so you can't lose them."

The pair looked at the keys, seeing them glow a bright red for a moment. When they stopped glowing and reverted to their original gold color, they looked at Rias for an explanation.

"The keys have bonded to your specific auras, so whenever you need them, just think about them and they will come to you. Wherever you or they are." Rias explained.

"Issei, would you mind coming in with me?" Irina asked her childhood friend.

"I don't mind." He said, feeling glad that he could go to a girls apartment.

"Shinji?" Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou?" he replied.

"I have a meeting to attend, but I'll be back in a couple hours. Get Xenovia oriented as best you can. I'll be back to take you home." Rias said with a mild upset in her voice. Mostly since he would be alone with the blue-haired beauty. However, she was sure that Xenovia wouldn't take advantage of that like some girls would.

"Hai, Buchou." Shinji said with a bow.

Rias smiled, giving Shinji a kiss on the cheek before departing for her meeting.

Though Shinji was curious about her meeting, he said nothing as it was not his place to question his master of anything.

"So.. Where shall we start?" Shinji asked.

"I wish to know my way around." Xenovia said. "I will need to know the locations of the food stores, the nearest weapon store, and anything else of importance."

Shinji sweat-dropped at that, realizing that two hours was not enough time to educate this new devil about where everything was. Or how everything worked. To say nothing about a 'weapons' shop in the area.

Xenovia had been raised by the church nearly her entire life, so she was completely ignorant about things that a person living in this modern world would know about.

Like cellphones, the Internet, DVD's, and certain places such as 'The Red Light District', which he would have to make sure she avoided. A girl as attractive and naive as her would definitely be taken advantage of.

She probably didn't know about movies and special effects. Heck, she probably didn't know who Mickey Mouse or Kermit the Frog were either.

Pop culture in general was going to be a headache to explain, given the numerous categories such as music, science fiction, and even the superhero-genre that existed nowadays. Things that even Shinji was a little vague and unknowledgeable of.

Then there was basic philosophy, politics and the school system in general. To say nothing of religion.

The most basic problem would be, how to teach her common sense?

So, he decided to start with the nearest food store.

"Follow me." he said to the blue-haired girl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the appointed time, Rias returned.

"Come on then Shinji." Rias told him and he followed her.

Shinji said nothing as he walked with his master back to their apartment.

"So Shinji, have you planned what we are going to do on our date?" Rias asked.

Shinji made a face that said he was unsure about the whole date thing. He had after all spent the last two hours getting Xenovia oriented around the city as best he could.

Rias gripped his shirt and said in an upset tone. "Shinjiiiiiii."

"Calm down Rias, I'm thinking about it right now. I've never been on a date before so it's pretty hard." He tried to calm her down and succeeded to a degree.

"I'm looking forward to our date." She said in her pleasant voice.

"Have you ever been on a date Rias?" He asked after she apparently calmed down.

"I have not. I have been asked out many times, but no one made me interested. So you get to be my first date." She answered.

"Well then, I'll have to work hard to make it a good one then." He said.

"Now that is what I like to hear, Shinji-kun." She said and took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

He smiled as they held hands together.

After walking almost 20 minutes to their home, she suddenly stopped.

"Shinji let's get some ramen from there." she said.

Shinji looked at the small ramen stand at the street corner and saw no harm in eating with his master.

They went to order and Rias took pork ramen while Shinji chose chicken ramen. They went to eat at the bench near the small fountain.

"This is one of the reasons I came to Japan. All these foods are so tasty." Rias said after tasting her ramen.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know why his master had chosen Japan from all the other countries of the human world so he decided to ask.

"Why did you come to Japan, Rias?" he asked.

"Right, I never told you." she said with a smile. "The reason is simply that I love Japan and all of its customs. Most customs of Japan require strict discipline and it's also good exercise for ones self. And the foods are so exquisite. Not to mention its colorful history." She answered.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well, there is one reason in particular but I am not revealing it now. I will tell you when we go to the Underworld this summer." She said.

Shinji made a frustrated face. His curiosity was something that troubled him most of the time.

"If you make that face then I start to feel bad. You just have to hold out until we go to my home." Rias said hastily, hating to see her adored servant in distress.

"Alright then, master." Shinji replied jokingly, which made Rias pout.

"You know that I want you to call me Rias when we are alone." She said.

"I know, I just wanted to see your cute frowning face." He countered, which made her giggle a bit.

"You have grown very much Shinji. To think that you were once introverted and depressed and now you are so lively and confident." She complimented.

"I have you and the others to thank for that." He replied.

She smiled at him, being very glad that she had made him as her servant even when she was at first against it, but now she was glad that she did. She now had someone she could confide into when she was troubled and someone she could spoil when she felt the urge.

They finished their meal and headed home to prepare for the upcoming date. They didn't bath this time, instead they postponed it for tomorrow and Rias got to sleep alone with him like she wanted. But she didn't let them sleep before she had given him three kisses on the lips.

Akeno, having trouble sleeping alone, snuck into their room and cuddled Shinji along with Rias.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When morning came, Shinji couldn't move because his arms were being used as pillows by Rias and Akeno.

Shinji smirked at Akeno, slightly amused and greatly touched by his clingy girlfriend who defied their master just to be near him.

"Akeno." He whispered to her.

Her other eye opened a little and saw her love looking at her.

"You better get away before Rias wakes up." He whispered.

"I am already awake." Rias said.

Shinji timidly looked at Rias who was looking at Akeno with displeased eyes.

"Akeno, when I said I wanted to sleep alone with Shinji, I meant it." Rias said.

"I can't sleep easily anymore without Shinji." Akeno said with a distressed face.

Rias looked at her friend and saw clearly that Akeno meant every word. When it came to things she loved, which were few, she wasn't going to let go of them.

"Mou Akeno, if you weren't my first servant, I would seriously punish you." Rias said.

"And you are going on a date with him, so you shouldn't be complaining." Akeno countered.

"Of course. Shinji is going to cheer me up after getting in trouble and being saved by Souna." Rias said and went to shower.

"This is _still_ about Issei's two friends attacking me?" Shinji huffed as he turned to his girlfriend. "Akeno, I still love you more then anything." He assured her.

"I know, but I can't help but worry that you'll be eaten by Buchou. She has told me many times how much she wanted someone like you in her peerage and then you made her dream come true. And not only that, you saved us from being taken by the Phenex." Akeno said.

"Don't worry Akeno, I won't be eaten by Rias." He assured her again.

Akeno pulled Shinji into a deep and passionate French Kiss, which lasted for nearly a minute, before reluctantly releasing him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Later)

"Now then Shinji. Have you decided where we should go first?" Rias asked him, having dressed herself in blue jeans and black shirt.

"I haven't been on a date before, so how about if we go shopping first." He asked.

"Sure! There are some things I have wanted to buy but we have been busy lately and I want your opinion." Rias said and they went to the mall.

Rias and Shinji went to a clothing store where Rias asked Shinji's opinion about how they looked on her, and much to his embarrassment, she also picked out sexy underwear and swimsuits. Shinji wasn't much into fashion, but he did say a few times that some of the clothes just didn't look good on her and she took his word for it. It was more from the colors that came with the outfits.

After they left, they went for lunch at a maid cafe. Which surprised Shinji, since Rias wanted to check out the place and it was one of the things she liked about Japan.

"So you like cosplay cafes as well?" Shinji asked, eating his rice omelet.

"Of course. And these cute maids here remind me of home a little bit. And I have to hand it to them that they dare to dress up like that and wait tables." Rias explained.

"Would you dress up like that?" He asked with a smile.

"I might." She answered teasingly, eating her own omelet.

"Well then, why don't you go ask the manager if you could try on a maids uniform?" Shinji asked.

"You want to see me wearing maid clothes?" She asked.

"Well, yes." He answered.

Rias giggled. "No pictures then." She said.

Rias went over to talk to one of the maids, and is soon lead to the locker room. And after ten minutes, she came out in a maids outfit, and every customer cried out in awe.

Shinjis jaw almost dropped when he saw his master dressed up as a sexy servant in the black and white maid uniform and her hair is done in twin tails.

"Master, may I take your order?" Rias asks cutely from Shinji.

"You look incredible Rias." Shinji complimented.

"This is a little tight for me, especially in the chest." Rias told him, patting her breasts through her outfit.

Some of the other maids were a bit jealous at Rias, and thanked God that she didn't work there because every customer would want her and that would mean no tips for them.

15 minutes later they are walking to an electronics store. "You really think that I looked hot in those clothes?" Rias asked him.

"Oh yes. A hot crimson haired maid with a beautiful body servicing you was quite a turn on." Shinji answered with a smirk.

Rias smirked as well. "And I have been servicing you whenever we sleep together."

Shinji understood what she meant. Rias meant that by hugging him against her nude body was every guys dream and Shinji wasn't complaining.

Rias looked at an electric bakery where you only needed to put in the ingredients and the machine would make the bread in half an hour.

"Should I buy this Shinji-kun?" Rias asked.

"Koneko-chan might like it in the clubroom." Shinji said.

"But I wouldn't like to have it in there. I was thinking about giving this to Xenovia. She and Irina aren't good at cooking so they could make bread for themselves with this." Rias explained.

"Well then, maybe you should get it for them." He replied with an understanding nod.

"Quite expensive in normal human standards, 30,000 yen." She said, but she could afford it, and went to the cashier in order to buy it.

After buying what Rias wanted at the mall, she magically sent her purchases to her room at the clubhouse and then drug Shinji to the arcade where they played a dancing game, in which Shinji seemed to have two left feet. And neither of them were lucky at the catcher game.

They then went to take pictures of themselves at the photo booth. The pictures they took had Rias clinging Shinji like a lover.

"Shinji-kun, can't you dance?" She asked him as they were leaving the arcade.

"I'm sure that no one dances like that in real life, but I have never danced before." He answered. "No reason for it really."

"Well, this won't do. I have to teach you, since you are required to know how to dance when we attend parties. It would be embarrassing for me if my servant doesn't know how to dance." She told him.

"I'm sorry, Rias." He said in apologetic manner.

"Don't be. Koneko and Kiba didn't know how to dance when I recruited them. And I get to dance with you." She said and lead him to a back alley where no one could see them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji looked around after emerging from Rias' magic portal, he gasped, seeing the inside of a very familiar looking mansion.

"Is this the place where we trained for the Rating Game against Riser?" Shinji asked, recognizing the interior of the Gremory Summer Mansion.

"It is. But come on now." She said and lead him to a study where Shinji noticed an old gramophone with vinyl records next to it. "My father likes to listen to music with this antique gramophone, and I also find it rather pleasant to the ears." She explained and shut off the lights before using her magic to light the candles that were situated around the room on golden candlesticks.

"You're teaching me how to dance? Now?" He asked.

"Of course. I feel like slow dancing with you." She told him and turned on the music after selecting a record.

The soft music filled the room and Rias showed Shinji where to put his hands when slow dancing with a woman, and how to move. Shinji caught on after some difficulty and the pair was soon dancing in a very romantic atmosphere, in both their opinions.

Almost an hour later the pair stopped dancing.

"You learn pretty quickly, Shinji." Rias complimented.

"That's because you're a good teacher." He countered.

She smirked a bit. "Let's go relax in the sauna." She stated bluntly and dragged him gently behind her.

The sauna was close to the outdoor bath where Shinji had accidentally thrown Issei over the wall to the girls side. The sauna was magically enhanced to speed up the warming.

It wasn't long until both master and servant were naked and sweating like crazy in the spacious hot room. Between them was a small tub filled with ice and soft drinks, which were kept cold by her magic.

"Are you enjoying this Shinji?" Rias asked, sweat dripping off her naked body.

"It's not often that I get to use a sauna, but it's nice. Maybe we should do this more often at winter." Shinji replied, having a hard time looking away from her.

"I don't have any objections to that. And I finally get to spend time alone with you." She said, sipping her soda.

"Can I ask you something that has been bugging me?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Are there other supernatural creatures in existence?" He asked.

"Yes. Aside from vampires and centaurs, which you've already met and fought against, there are also yoko's, kitsunes, werewolfs, nekomatas and many more. They are secretly living in human society or in other planes which can only be accessed with their magic." She answered.

"So I could have walked passed a werewolf on the street and not known it?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"There really are a lot of mysteries in this world like you told me." He thought out loud.

"And maybe one day you get to solve some of them." She told him before getting up, walking over to him, and crawled on top of him.

Shinji almost had a seizure when his sexy master pinned him on the seat and felt her naked womanhood pressing against him. Sure she had hugged him against her naked body before, but not like this. This time she wasn't playful, instead she looked completely serious and a little nervous.

"Shinji, what am I to you?" She asked.

The said boy was a bit shocked from her question. "You, are my beloved master who I love very much. And I want to make sure that you are happy." he answered.

She seemed pleased with the answer. "Even though you love Akeno?" she asked.

"I love you as well. If it wasn't for you, I would have died without knowing what happiness was." He said.

Her face turned into smile. She leaned in and kissed him as hard as she could.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Meanwhile, in Irina's apartment)

"That movie was excellent Ise-kun." Irina said when the ending credits of the movie started rolling.

"I agree Irina. This movie was something that interests me." Xenovia said.

The movie in question was about a monster hunter who had lost his memory and was hunting monsters for a Secret Order in the Vatican and was sent to Transylvania to help a family who had fought against the vampire lord Dracula for four centuries. Both Irina and Xenovia, being former exorcists, found the movie quite enjoyable.

Issei on the other hand hadn't focused on the movie, since he had seen it before and was busy enjoying the feeling of a lap pillow Irina was giving him while wearing shorts.

_Kuuuuhhhh! Lap pillow from a bishoujo wearing shorts. This is the best! _Issei moaned mentally.

"Ise-kun, do you have any other movies which are as good as this." Irina asked.

"Wha-what?" He asked when he snapped out from the euphoric feeling. "No, I can't think of anything right now, but there is one game that you might like." He answered.

"A game?" Xenovia asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Akeno's apartment)

"What is Buchou doing to Shinji right now?" Asia asked the Queen who was watching a soap.

"She is probably enjoying her time alone with him. I'm unsure what they are doing right now." Akeno answered the Bishop.

"But what do you _think_ they are doing?" the blond asked.

"Well... if I were alone with Shinji-kun..." Akeno paused, realizing what SHE (Akeno) would be doing with her boyfriend and lover if she were alone with him. While part of her abhorred the idea, she knew that at least Shinji would make her happy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gremory Summer Mansion)

Shinji and Rias were kissing passionately as they dried off from the sauna. The sweat that had been glistening down their bodies made them both shine and sparkle a little, which neither of them minded, really.

Shinji had picked his master up, bridal style, and carried her to her room in the mansion, which Rias made easier by teleporting them there with her magic.

He laid her down on her large king-sized bed, as she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, making out like crazy as their naked bodies rubbed up against each other. Rias was moaning heavily as she continued to suckle his tongue, her arms wrapped around his neck as she held him close. Shinji was actually fighting back against her, trying to keep his raging manhood from piercing her wet and hot womanhood. Rias sensed his hesitation, his caution, and knew that he would never make love to her unless it was mutual. She knew he loved her, and wanted to make her happy. So she decided to give him the final push, and cement their relationship.

Rolling him over, still tasting his tongue, Rias pulled back as she pushed her ample G-Cup breasts into her beloved servants well-defined chest. She stared into his eyes, seeing the love and adoration he had for her, which only made her heart beat faster.

"Shinji-kun…" Rias gasped, staring into his eyes as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Make love to me. I... I want you to make love to me." she said.

Shinji stared back at her, trying to register her words through the thick haze of love and lust she was exuding from her speech.

"Are you sure, Rias-chan? You really want me?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to make love to me, like you do to Akeno. I want what you two have. But I want my own. Not because of what you have done for the Devils and for the world. I want you... because you truly care about me." she said in a soft moan.

Shinji raised his head, pressing it against her forehead as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I do love you Rias. And I want you to be happy." he said honestly to her.

"Then show me how much you love me." she said to him.

While a part of Shinji wondered if this wasn't part of her plan when she'd ordered him to take her on their date, the Devil side of him wasn't complaining since he did truly care for her.

"Yes, my beautiful Rias-chan." Shinji said as he thrust his lips against hers, embracing her tightly as he flipped them both over.

He kissed her lips fully and passionately, before skimming down her body starting at her cheek, then her neck, down the deep and supple valley of her generous chest, giving each mound the proper amount of tongue-attention. Rias' eyes were closed as she let the feeling of her lover course through her shapely body. Shinji continued to move lower, kissing her flat stomach and thin waist, before coming to her hot core. The second Shinji inserted his tongue into her hot core, Rias gasped and shrieked with lust, her body thrashing around in ecstacy as Shinji fought to hold her hips in place. His hands glowed with a golden light that the Gremory heiress did not see, and barely felt. The sensations running through her were one of pure joy, reaching into her heart.

After several minutes of agonizing pleasure, Rias came, a flood of juices staining both Shinji's face and the red sheets of her bed.

Rias was now covered in a thin gleam of sweat from the pleasure Shinji had given her. The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess fought to open her eyes, seeing her beloved servant hovering over her.

He leaned down kissing her lips softly, gently, as he lowered his body down upon hers. Rias accepted his weight upon her body, her arms wrapping around his neck, even as she felt something long and hard penetrate her body. In one swift motion, Shinji Ikari and Rias Gremory became one. Rias gasped in shocked when she realized what it was, his full ten inches buried all the way to the hilt. She gasped not because of the pain, but from the length and width that was now apart of her. She arched her back, pressing her milky-white breasts against his chest.

Shinjis arms wrapped around her slender waist, hands pressing up against her back as he pulled both of them into a sitting stance. He balanced the sexy young she-devil against his body, his knees holding them securely as her own sexy legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck softly, waiting for her to get accustomed to having his full length inside her. After several breathy seconds, Rias opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Are you alright, mistress?" he whispered softly to her as he held her tight.

"Yes, darling! It's... you're... bigger than I thought you'd be." she gasped, feeling his throbbing member wiggle a little inside her body. "But... how did... I was expecting it to be more painful."

"You can thank Akeno-chan for that." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"She taught me a spell that would remove all pain from someone whenever I make love to them. I think she did it mostly for herself, since I'm larger now than when I was just a human." he explained.

"Not that I'm complaining, my love." she smiled at Shinji. "You took my virginity. I wish I had taken yours."

"Then let me make this as special for you as I can." he said to her with a seriousness that made her shiver, even as he gripped her shapely hips tightly before he began to thrust.

"AHH! YES! Oh, Shinji! You're So Big! I... I Can Feel Everything!" Rias gasped, her head thrown back in pleasure as his thick manhood moved back and forth within her.

He stabbed at her G-Spot, whether it was intentional or accidental Rias didn't know. But as he did her inner walls closed tight, wrapping around his raging member as he moved within, causing every nerve she possessed to spark, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Oh, Lucifer! I... More! I Want More!" she cried out, bouncing on his steel-like hard-on without any hint of restraint and control.

_She's So Tight! _Shinji thought as he thrust harder and faster into her body. Rias pulled herself to him, ravaging his lips as he ravaged her body, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, her fingernails clawing at his back. _She's gonna shred me to pieces!_ He thought as he continued to thrust into her. He somehow was able to stop before he pulled out completely, the head of his member still inside her, before thrusting back into her at full strength. He was actually amazed he could do this without actually seeing, only feeling. Though he had done so with Akeno many times, he did not know it consciously.

Rias felt his hands upon her curvy rear end, caressing and squeezing her buttocks as he kissed her hotly. Her arms were around his neck, her hands gripping the back of his head and massaging his scalp, keeping him in place as their tongue dueled in mad panic.

She broke away from his mouth, still panting and gasping as she locked eyes with her lover. The silent command she conveyed to him was answered by his obedient and enthusiastic thrusting into her body, her smooth velvety walls clenching down upon him, almost like she was trying to milk him for every last drop of semen he had.

But Shinji relented. He wanted to make this as good for her as possible. That meant holding out as long as he could. He would not come until she was ready.

Rias kissed him again, pulling herself up higher against his body, allowing Shinji to latch onto her right breast, suckling her pert nipple like a leech.

"AH! Yes! That's right! You're really good at that, Shinji-kun!" Rias gasped as she held his head from behind, keeping it suckling on her chest. His left arm was wrapped around her waist, his right hand reached up and grabbed a hold of her left breast, caressing and kneading it with enthusiasm, causing Rias to gasp out. "More! Move faster, harder, don't stop! I want more!" she moaned.

Shinji unlatched himself from his masters generous chest, and quickened his pace, increasing their pleasure again and again.

"Oh Lucifer! So Good!" she groaned as her movements suddenly caused Shinji to fall backwards, onto his back, and putting Rias on top of him like she was riding a horse. "Yes, I think this is better! Shinji... it's good... keep moving... I love having you inside me!" she cried out, her body writhing back and forth atop him, her knees over his sides and on the bed, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she thrust her body back and forth, pumping her already wet body on his manhood over and over again. _It's no wonder Akeno loves this so much!_ She thought as she felt Shinji's hands reach up and grab her shapely hips.

She felt her body filled as much as possible, as if Shinji was the perfect size meant only for her. A part of her mind vaguely wondered if this wasn't a part of her changing him into a devil when she made him her servant. His hands reached up and grabbed her large bouncing breasts, even as her body writhed and flexed as if in a sensuous dance, her long crimson hair flying around like a pair of pom-poms wielded by an enthusiastic cheerleader. Her body was now bouncing up and down, impaling herself upon his hot rod, even as she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck once more, kissing his hotly tongue and all.

"Harder, Shinji! Harder!" Rias gasped, her mouth less than an inch from his. "Do whatever you want! Make Me Yours!"

Empowered by his masters words, Shinji flipped them over and thrust into her deep and hard, over and over against as she moaned out in total satisfaction, her perfect body welcoming everything she was having done to her. He kissed her again, ravaging her mouth as he thrust her harder into the soft bed, causing it to shake and shiver as he held her close to him.

The two lovers felt their hands roaming all over each others bodies, their mouths deep-throating each other again, their senses blocking out everything else but the person they were with. Shinjis hands ran across every inch of his masters shapely body, from her silky smooth thighs to her soft yet firm cream-colored breasts. She moaned as she felt her body caressed by his strong hands, her own hands grasping at his back, and she finally noticed the blood she had drawn due to her fingernails. She licked his blood off her fingers, liking the taste of her servant and lover.

She cupped his face between her hands and pulled him into another kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth as they both held each other tightly. Their bodies writhed sensuously against each other, their hurried motions threatening to start a fire, had a thick sheen of sweat not covered them now. Within seconds they felt a powerful sensation building up within them, and suddenly smashing into each other like a tidal wave, their minds and bodies nearly collapsing from sheer exhaustion as the force of their orgasm hit them like a bomb blast.

"RIAS/SHINJI!" they screamed in unison. Shinji came and came hard, his body releasing his long-held semen, causing Rias' body to react, and release her own sexual juices upon his body, their naked forms spasming intently from the power of their shared orgasm.

Shinji held Rias tightly against him, arms around her shoulders, even as he fell to his side, his beautiful crimson haired master cuddled up against him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her arms around his torso, her G-cup breasts pressed firmly against his chest as he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair into his nose.

"I love you, my Rias." he whispered softly to her as he held her close.

"I love you too, my Shinji." she whispered back as she basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

It was a few minutes later when the two lovers looked into each other eyes and smiled.

"Want to go again?" Rias asked, finally getting her second wind back.

"As you wish, my love." Shinji smiled before kissing her once again.

Shinji and Rias made love throughout the night. Twice more before they were fully spent, wrapping themselves up in each others arms and falling into blissful sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been very busy with so many other things.

Here, in this story you have Shinji and Rias finally making love, and Xenovia and Irina joining the peerage of Rias Gremory. Expect more surprises later on.

And as always, enjoy the omakes before leaving a review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Shinji just stared at the strange costume in his hands, and the note from his lover Akeno to put it on and wait for her.

He put the costume on, not really questioning why he was wearing an all-black Batman costume, even as a portal opened up and Akeno Himejima stepped through it.

Shinji gasped when he saw her, suddenly realizing what she had in mind.

Akeno was dressed in a red, blue and silver one-piece swimsuit. A small silver eagle-symbol across her exposed cleavage, silver arm-bands around her biceps with a 'W' on the outside of the band, a small silver belt around her shapely hips, the lower half of her suit was blue with white stars going around it like a circle, the majority of the suit from her breasts to her bottoms was bright red, she had a pair of metallic bracelets on her wrists, a pair of dark-blue boots with red trim and a white star on the tops of it on her feet, a silver tiara with a red star in the middle of her forehead. The costume was skin tight and almost looked painted on, and in her hand was a gold rope. There was a lustful grin upon her face as she approached him.

"Come to me, my Dark Knight. Your Princess demands your intimacy!" 'Wonder Woman' said to him.

'Batman' gulped as she moved sensuously towards him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji and Rias were kissing passionately as they dried off from the sauna. The sweat that had been glistening down their bodies made them both shine and sparkle a little, which neither of them minded, really.

Shinji had picked his master up, bridal style, and carried her to her room in the mansion, which Rias made easier by teleporting them there with her magic.

He laid her down on her large kind-sized bed, as she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, making out like crazy as their naked bodies rubbed up against each other. Rias was moaning heavily as she continued to suckle his tongue, her arms wrapped around his neck as she held him close. Shinji was actually fighting back against, trying to keep his raging manhood from piercing her wet and hot womanhood. Rias sensed his hesitation, his caution, and knew that he would never make love to her unless it was mutual. She knew he loved her, and wanted to make her happy. So she decided to give him the final push, and cement their relationship.

Rolling him over, still tasting his tongue, Rias pulled back as she pushed her ample G-Cup breasts into her beloved servants well-defined chest. She stared into his eyes, seeing the love and adoration he had for her, which only made her heart beat faster.

"Shinji-kun…" Rias gasped, staring into his eyes as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Make love to me, Shinji-kun. I... I want you to make love to me."

Shinji stared back at her, trying to register her words through the thick haze of love and lust she was exuding from her speech.

"Are you sure, Rias-chan? You really want me?"

"Yes. I want you to make love to me, like you do to Akeno. I want what you two have. But I want my own. Not because of what you have done for the Devils and for the world. I want you... because you truly care about me."

Shinji raised his head, pressing it against her forehead as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I do love you Rias. And I want you to be happy." he said honestly to her.

"Then show me how much you love me."

While a part of Shinji wondered if this wasn't part of her plan when she'd ordered him to take her on their date, the Devil side of him wasn't complaining since he did truly care for her.

"Yes, my beautiful Rias-chan." Shinji said as he thrust his lips against hers, embracing her tightly as he flipped them both over.

Suddenly, the doors to the bedroom exploded open, and the Gremory Matriarch all but flew into the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Venelana Gremory shouted.

"OKAA-SAN?! What are you doing here?" Rias shouted in extreme upset.

"Stopping you from having sex." Venelana declared.

"Well, you succeeded!" Rias spat in disgust. _Cock-blocking mother!_

"Rias, I want you to have love, but you have to be married first. Before you do it, you have to go through it. Or else I blew it." Venelana sighed.

Shinji and Rias looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders, before kissing each other and getting up out of the bed.

"Fine! Let's go!" Rias said.

"What?" Venelana asked.

"I'm getting married now so I can have Shinji all to myself!" she said, rushing out the door with Shinji in tow.

"But.. Wait! You need to get dressed!" Venelana shouted as she chased the naked pair down the hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3 (by StraightedgeWingZero)

Asuka Langely Sohryu just stared at the trio of Devils.

Facing her directly was an injured Shinji Ikari, a knife-wound spilling blood from the lower left side of his stomach.

Akeno Himejima, dressed in her miko priestess robes, a sphere of electricity in her hand.

To her right was the young nekomata, Koneko Toujou, who was glaring angrily at the red haired devil hunter.

Asuka had been blasted in the gut by Akeno's lightning bolts, but she was still standing tall.

"Enough Of This! You are all of you beneath me! I Am The Greatest Devil Hunter In The World, and I will not be bullied by... ACK!"

Koneko grabbed Asuka by her right leg and quickly started thrashing her around against the floor like a rag doll.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

Shinji and Akeno winced as Koneko slammed Asuka into the ground left and right.

Asuka was now lying in a broken, whimpering heap as Koneko dusted off her hands and walked away.

"Puny hunter." the cute nekomata huffed as she did.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4 (Courtroom Ending)

"Mr. Ikari, do you have anything to say on your behalf?" Souna asked Shinji.

Shinji looked over to his two defense attorney's, both of whom nodded.

Standing up, Shinji addressed Judge Souna.

"Your honor, my relationship with either Ms Himejima, or Ms Gremory, is of a private matter and was only made public because of the unwarranted assault of Mr Matsuda and Mr Motohama." Shinji said.

Matsuda was about to say something, only to have Issei grab his arm and pull him back into his seat.

Akeno then stood up.

"Your honor. I request that Shinji's relationship status be removed from the record, please." the raven-haired beauty said.

"The reason we are all here, is because of the charge of assault. Not the private relationships of fellow students. All mention of Mr Ikari's relationships will be stricken from the record." Souna said, instructing the Court Recorder, who was Momo, to erase all mention of 'relationships' in regard to this matter.

"But That's Not Fair! He Doesn't Deserve To Have A Relationship Like That!" Matsuda shouted.

"Why Does The Ordinary Ikari Gets To Hog All Those Wonderful Breasts To Himself!" Motohama shouted aloud.

(Bang, Bang, Bang)

"Mr Hyodo! Your clients have just forfeited their rights to make their own statements due to that rude outburst! One more outburst and I'll have you all removed from this court!" Souna said.

"Uh, right. Sorry." Issei cowed before the Judge.

He turned to his two friends and growled at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Issei hissed.

"I don't know. I just felt like being honest." Matsuda said.

"Me too. And all I can think about is sticking my dick between a large, soft, smooth pair of womanly..." Motohama started to say.

"Shut! Up! This isn't helping us!" Issei hissed at them.

Across from the Perverted Trio sat Shinji Ikari with his two defendants: Rias and Akeno.

"Something's wrong." Shinji said. "They shouldn't be this honest."

"And they wouldn't be. If Akeno and I hadn't spiked their water with our Truth Tea." Rias said.

"Truth Tea? You mean..."

"Yup. They're acting like their perverted selves because of our specially made Devil tea." Akeno said.

"Oh, this is going to be a shorter hearing than I thought." Shinji muttered to himself.

"Ms Gremory, do you have a closing statement for this court?" Sona asked Rias.

"Yes, I do." Rias said as she got up and turned to address the courtroom. "Truth, is often in the eye of the beholder, but it is also in the heart of every man, woman and child. Whether it be under oath, or of their own volition, the defense and prosecution here today have chosen to show their true natures, which has simplified the charge of assault against my client. The accusations and statements of Mr Hyodo's clients, have only given strength to the innocence of Mr Ikari."

She sat back down as Souna turned to The Perverted Trio.

"Mr. Hyodo. Your closing statement?" Souna asked once Rias had sat down.

Issei stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to have a foursome with you, Buchou and Akeno-sempai." Issei said, shocking everyone.

"That's It!" Souna huffed as she banged her gavel again. "I am ruling in favor of Mr Ikari and his attorney's! Mr Hyodo! Mr Matsuda! Mr Motohama! You three are hereby found guilty of assault against another student, as well as contempt of court and blatantly rude statements!"

While Souna would have loved to include the other charges: invasion of privacy, lewdness, and overall perverseness which has been a longtime source of discontent in this school, she could not since these accusations had not been brought up by Rias and Akeno.

"As punishment, you are hereby assigned to after school cleaning duties for the next three months... at St. Philips Catholic School. A representative is here today to explain your duties." Souna said, banging her gavel in finality.

"St. Philips Catholic School? But that's an all-BOYS academy!" Matsuda gasped.

"I've heard that all of those guys are gay!" Motohama exclaimed.

"For your sake, you'd better hope it's just a rumor. And for that outburst, your stay has just been extended to six months instead of three."

"WHAT?!" Issei, Motohama and Matsuda cried out in unison.

"Do you want to make it a year?" she asked.

The trio remained silent.

While Rias was upset that Issei would be away for some time while, she smiled knowing that she had won. A fitting punishment for his rather perverted nature.

"Buchou, can't you do something about this?" Issei pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Issei-kun. But in order for this court hearing to be successful, it has to be as realistic as possible. This includes punishments as well." Rias stated.

"But six months, at an all-boys school? I heard that those priests like young boys like us." Issei gasped.

"Then you had best be on your guard. I won't forgive you if you get into an unauthorized liaison or are otherwise violated unnecessarily."

"But... but... Buchou!" he cried.

"Thank you for defending me, Akeno-chan." Shinji said to his lover.

"Of course, Shinji-kun." Akeno smiled to her boyfriend. "Now, there is the little matter of your fee."

"My fee?" he asked.

"Yes. Buchou wants to have a threesome with us, so we have to prepare for tonight." she said, taking his hand.

"Prepare?" Shinji asked as Akeno led him out of the 'courtroom'.

"Yes. We need to stock up on lots of stamina foods." she smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 5

Riser Phenex ambushes Shinji and teleports him to another universe to get rid of him.

Xuelan, Siris, Mihae, Ni and Li jump into the portal to help him.

(Unnamed Alternate Universe)

"Why did you jump in after me?" Shinji asked.

"It was the only thing we could think of to be with you and get back at Riser." Xuelan said.

"What? Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because you possess the qualities that Riser does not." Siris said.

"You are kind and honest." Xuelan said

"Compassionate and courageous." Mihae said.

"Noble and loyal." Ni said.

"Respectful and helpful." Li said.

"Powerful and humble." Xuelan said.

Shinji blushed at their praise.

"We wish to serve you!" Siris said.

"But I'm not a high-class devil." Shinji said.

"You could be." Mihae said.

"How?" he asked.

"You must have sex with all of us!" Ni said.

WHUMP!

The five girls look over the fainted form of Shinji Ikari, and sigh.

"I told you he would do that." Siris said.

"He's had sex with Akeno Himejima! You'd think this wouldn't be a problem." Xuelan said.

"He had sex with her because he loves her. He'll need time to get used to us." Siris stated.

"At least he likes us." Mihae said.

"How could you possibly tell that?" Siris asked.

"Because he fainted instead of running away." Xuelan exclaimed.

"That's..." Ni stated to say.

"Pretty good." Li finished.

"Now don't you start!" Siris spat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 6

Rias and Shinji were naked and wrapped up in each others arms after getting out of the sauna.

"I want you to make love to me." Rias said to her servant.

"Of course. It's my duty, to please that booty." Shinji said with a cocky grin.

"You got a little of the naughty devil in you." she smirked.

"And soon, you're going to have a lot of it in you." he said with a smile.

Three hours of love making later...

"You're a terrible influence on me, Rias-chan." Shinji said as he held her from behind.

"But you love me anyway, yes?" Rias said, thoroughly exhausted.

"Of course. I'll love you until I die." he said as he kissed her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
